Potions, Unicorns, Dragons, and Love
by TigressOfDarkness
Summary: Jaci's 6th year at Hogwarts comes to an end she visits old friends for the summer&falls in love with a Dragon Wrangler, she comes back to Hogwarts though & to her upmost surprise falls in love w/ the Potions Master--Please R&R, dont know if Ill finish it!
1. Chapter 1: Embarrassment

Potions, Unicorns, Dragons, and Love  
  
Chapter 1: Embarrassment  
  
It is the last week of classes for my sixth year, but that doesnt stop me from doing extra credit work for next year. I am currently in potions, I guess thats where it all begins:  
  
Snape sighed as he watched Miss Leza finish up her potions. She was always coming in for extra credit work. He could see why Hermione Granger looked up to her. Well, Hermione kept it hidden that she looked up to her, even liked her a little bit. After all, a Gryffindor was not supposed to like a Slytherin, but he knew.  
  
Jaci heard Snape sigh, but did not look up to meet his intense gaze. She added the lace wings, and then took her journal out to begin writing in it. When the timer rang, she put her journal away, and wrote down the notes that Snape always wanted.  
  
Snape sighed again, and stood up. He walked towards his books, and shuffled through them, not really paying attention to them. He could feel her eyes on his back, but when he turned around, she was not looking at him, she was looking at her notes.  
  
Now it was Jacis turn to sigh as she took out her journal again, and began writing. She stopped and pondered, as she got stuck. She smiled, because she was alone with Snape in his classroom. Somebody had told her she would be doing this, and she grinned as she remembered who it was.  
  
Professor Remus J Lupin was very reluctant to let Jaci into his office after classes, because she was a Slytherin. They had ended up being good friends after hed trusted her, it was actually as if he was one of her close friends, and not her teacher. Of course that was only when they had been alone, never during class. One day while they were talking, Snape walked in carrying some sort of potion.  
  
Lupin noticed the cold way Jaci acted around Snape, and how she would gaze at him when he was not looking. For three years, since before Lupin had been appointed at the school, she had been able to fool everyone, including herself. Lupin, on the other hand, hadnt been fooled at all.  
  
When Snape left, Lupin drank the potion and smiled. 'You enjoy Professor Snapes company?' he asked her. Jaci turned to look at him somewhat confused. Remus burst out laughing. '"I expect one day youll be in his classroom, alone with him, making a potion. Ill have to be sure and walk in on you.'  
  
After that he did, three weeks later. He walked into potions without Jaci knowing it, in fact she had been talking to Professor Snape at the time, and giving him the cold hard treatment she always did. The next second, she looked up and was startled when she heard a chuckle. Spinning around, she saw Lupin and at the stunned look on her face, Lupin started laughing.  
  
How could Lupin even think I like Snape?  
  
She came out of her daydream, and found that she was still holding her journal and it was wide open.  
  
Hey, where is Snape?  
  
Suddenly, she froze. She knew exactly where Snape was. He was behind her, and he was gazing over her shoulder.  
  
Snape had always wondered what it was Miss Leza would write about in her journal. Grinning, he now knew why she kept it well hidden, all the time. Jaci slammed her journal and blushed.  
  
Jaci never let anyone but her cousin read her stories, because they were private. Now someone had gotten a glance at one, and this person was the one she really didn't want to give that much freedom too. Jaci turned slowly, and then looked at her potion notes again.  
  
'Well Miss Leza, I know what you think of now,' Snape said, somewhat amused. Jacis ears turned pink, and she closed her eyes tight. However she was no longer blushing, because now she knew hed read it. Jaci wrote stories, and some of them of course, were romance. She had been writing on particular thing when hed read it. It was a scene where the main character and the man she's in love with were sharing a long, romantic, detailed kiss, by the sunset.  
  
Jaci looked up to meet Snape's extreme gaze. 'I dont like people reading over my shoulder,' Jaci told him coldly. He smiled.  
  
'So, is that a hobby?' he asked grinning.  
  
'If you must know, professor, its not what you think it is. Its a fiction story about a girl who loses everything, but gains a friend, without realizing that this friend is the love of her life. It was one scene that you read, but I can assure you that is where it ends,' Jaci said. Quickly she began putting her things away in her bag.  
  
Snape smiled. 'Let me read it,' he said. Jaci froze as she stood up to look at him.  
  
'I do not think so, professor, that is personal.' Snape just smiled again.  
  
'Is that the only story you have?' Jaci froze once again, and turned to look at him curiously. 'No,' she said cautiously. 'I have others, on different subjects, humor, mysteries, horror, adventure, romance.'  
  
'Ok Miss Leza, if you want to pass next year, I need to read one of them,' Snape said with a smirk. Jaci gaped at him.  
  
'No, uh-uh. You can not, and I mean not read my stories,' she said.  
  
'Oh, no, not all of them, just one. Unless that is, you want to flunk next year.' Jaci stared at him in disbelief.  
  
'Thats not fair,' she said.  
  
'Nothing is fair in life, might as well get used to it.' He smirked. 'Now Miss Leza do you have a copy of one of your stories?'  
  
Jaci did, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Instead she crossed her arms across her chest, because she wasnt going to give it up without a fight. Snape did the same.  
  
'How about it Miss Leza, one measly story, or failing Hogwarts?' Snape asked. Jaci sighed. She handed him a story. 'So, romance?' Snape asked with a grin.  
  
'No,' Jaci said, handing him the notes he wanted. Then she gave him a smirk to match his own. 'Its about werewolves. Youre favorite.' Jaci grinned as she walked out of the classroom.  
  
She hated Snape for telling everyone about Remus. She had known of course, because she had recognized the potion. Shed told Lupin shed known, and that it didnt bother her either. But that morning when Snape told all of the Slytherin house what Remus was, she hated him.  
  
Now she hated him even more, for threatening her grades, something she prided herself in, and for making her give him one of her stories. But shed gotten him back. It had been a story about werewolves, and if he made one comment, she would have to kill him. 


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises All Over The Place

Chapter 2: Surprises all over the place  
  
Snape was late for dinner, because he just couldnt put Jaci's story down, even if it was about werewolves. He opened the doors to The Great Hall and was greeted by the stares and glances from the rest of the hall. He quickly walked to his seat, glaring and snarling at everyone who looked at him.  
  
As he took his seat, and was served, he looked up to find Jaci at the Slytherin table. Her eyes moved up, like she felt someone watching her, and he found himself smiling. She glared at him, and turned back to her food. Unlike most of the Slytherins, Jaci didnt like him, and he found himself wondering why.  
  
After dinner Jaci quickly ran to Hagrids hut. He hadnt trusted her either, but her love for strange and exotic animals drove him to let her see him after classes, and after dinner. Since her fourth year, when Hagrid showed the unicorns to the students, Jaci had fallen in love with the magnificent creatures. Jaci sighed as she thought back to that day.  
  
When Hagrid shown them the unicorns, the day after that witch left, there was one that caught Jacis eye. Hagrid had said that this one gave him some trouble to catch, because it was about to reach adulthood. It was a magnificent misty white color, with a gray horn on the top of its head. At different places in the body, the unicorn looked to be turning a beautiful silver color. The unicorn had been whiny, and wild, but Hagrid wanted to use the unicorn as an example of how rough they got in the wild.  
  
No other girl or guy for that matter wanted to go near it, no one but Jaci. She walked up to her, cautiously but sure of what she was doing.  
  
'Watch it now Jaci, rough one she is. About days from turning into an adult,' Hagrid warned.  
  
Jaci shook her head she and the unicorns eyes met, and it just clicked.  
  
The young, restless thing finally calmed down, and Jaci reached out to pet it. When Jaci finally did, it leaned into her touch. Hagrid watched the scene with amazement. That unicorn had taken him three full hours to catch!  
  
Jaci giggled and played with the unicorns hair. She didnt want the class to end, but it soon did. Hagrid saw the sad look in both Jaci and the unicorns eyes. He smiled.  
  
'Come and meet me after dinner,' he whispered into Jaci's ear.  
  
She looked at him curiously, but nodded just the same.  
  
After dinner, she had met up with Hagrid. He smiled.  
  
'I want you to ride her,' he said simply. Jaci looked up at him shocked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Ride her. I'm sure shell let you. Come one,' Hagrid said. He walked Jaci over to the unicorn.  
  
'But Hagrid, what if she doesnt let me?' Jaci asked looking up at Hagrid worriedly. He smiled before laughing.  
  
'Im sure you won't have any trouble with her,' he said, opening the padlock. They walked in, Jaci really nervously. She was also excited though. 'She won't be as difficult as Fluffy, mind you.' Jaci burst out laughing.  
  
'How is he?'  
  
'Oh fine. A real pain, mind you. They area always fighting.' Jaci laughed again. Yes, it had been a while since shed seen Fluffy, but hopefully next year, she would visit the beautiful dogs again.  
  
'Come on Jaci. Now have her stand still next to that tree trunk.' Jaci did as was instructed. 'Very good, now climb onto her back using the trunk.' Jaci did.  
  
Suddenly, a feeling of peace flowed through her, and she was sure the unicorn could feel it too. Jaci grabbed onto her silky hair, and the unicorn ran off. Jaci looked back worriedly at Hagrid, who was just grinning and waiving at her. The unicorn didnt go back into the forest, thank goodness, but ran around the Hogwarts grounds. Jaci was sure, at that moment, that she would never ever forget that ride.  
  
When they got back to Hagrid, Jaci noticed that the unicorn was now silver, instead of that misty white, and that her gray horn, was now a beautiful pearl white. Jaci grinned. Slowly, she patted the nose, and brought her head closer to the unicorns.  
  
'From now on, youre my unicorn. No one elses but mine, got it?' she asked. Jaci laughed as the unicorn nodded its head. 'But still, behave for Hagrid, will you?' The unicorn seemed to sigh, and nod again.  
  
Jaci smiled after that, Jaci climbed back on its back, and they took off riding again. The unicorns name was now Erume Morine, meaning Desert Darkness. Every night, Jaci rode Erume Morine.  
  
'Hello Jaci!' Hagrid's voice snapped Jaci out of her thoughts. She smiled and waved over at him. Quickly she ran the rest of the way to his hut. They walked in, as usual, and sat at the table. Jaci had been teaching his recipes to improve his cooking, and he presented her with her favorite, chicken.  
  
'How did your day go?' Hagrid asked as he placed the food down. Even though Jaci had already ate, and was full, she politely ate some chicken. It tasted wonderful.  
  
'Ok, I guess. Whats that?' she asked gesturing to a letter on Hagrids table. Besides she really didn't want to talk about Snape right now. Hagrid quickly picked it up and smiled.  
  
'From Charlie Weasley. You remember him, dont you?'  
  
'Oh yeah, he was in 5th year when I was in first. How is he?'  
  
'Fine, he remembers you.'  
  
'Really? Well he was here more than I was,' Jaci said. She laughed, and Hagrid smiled.  
  
'Yes, you two were the best of buds.'  
  
'Yeah. I miss him a lot.'  
  
Hagrid laughed. 'Do you know there hasnt been one letter where he doesnt mention you?' he asked. Jaci's head shot up to look at him.  
  
'Really?' Hagrid nodded. 'Thats cool, I guess.' He chuckled.  
  
'You never did catch on did you, Jaci?' Hagrid asked. Jaci looked at him funny. 'He likes you.'  
  
'What?' Jaci asked, her fork falling form her fingers back into the chicken.  
  
'Why dont you go visit him in Romania?' Hagrid asked his eyes twinkling. Obviously he liked the idea of playing matchmaker. 'Im sure youll love it there, and you can say hi to Norbert for me.' Hagrid's eyes filled with tears.  
  
'Whoa, wait, back it up Hagrid,' Jaci said still trying to take it all in. 'Charlie likes me? Charlie WEASLY?'  
  
'Yes, I would have thought you knew,' he said. Jaci looked back at her plate with a smile. Shed always thought Charlie was really awesome, what with his love of dragons and all that, but enough to like him…truth was she didn't know, but it was flattering.  
  
'Go and visit him. Trust me hed love it, and I know how much you love dragons. Almost as much as I do. Jaci go see him!' Jaci looked back at Hagrid then at her watch. Erume Morine would be waiting for her already. Jaci sighed, and put her plate in the sink.  
  
'I dont know. I mean I would have to get permission from Dumbledore to take my apparition test a few months earlier. Well, Ill give it some thought, and tell you what I decide later. Right now I have to go.' Jaci hugged Hagrid good-bye, and began walking out the door. Hagrid stopped her.  
  
'You might want to check on Erume Morine.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Trust me Jaci,' Hagrid said with a smile. 'Just do it.'  
  
Jaci nodded, and walked out of the hut. Quickly she ran to where her beautiful unicorn was waiting. 'Im sorry Erume Morine, I was talking to Hagrid. Lets take a short ride. By the way Hagrid says that I should inspect you.' The unicorn nodded, and Jaci jumped on.  
  
Jaci sighed. This was where she felt more at home. Her and Erume were always getting into trouble, but the whole forest knew them. Hagrid made sure that Aragog and his children did not harm them, so they were safe from them.  
  
Jaci smiled as they stopped by the lake so that Erume could drink. Jaci ran her fingers through Erumes mane. Suddenly, she noticed something was different on her unicorn. As a matter of fact, Jaci could swear that her legs were a little bit farther apart than ever before.  
  
'Erume, are you getting fat?' she asked. Instantly Erume stopped drinking, and slowly she raised her head to look at Jaci. With a twinkle in the unicorns eyes, she shook her head. Jaci looked at her. 'Its something else, right?' she asked. The unicorn nodded its head slowly, almost willing Jaci to guess what it was. 'Hmm…' Jaci said. Then Erume took off running again. They reached the edge of the forest, and then ran back to the lake. There, Jaci got off. She walked around the unicorn examining her, then gasped.  
  
No, she wouldn't…  
  
'Are you pregnant?' Jaci asked. The beautiful creature nodded its head. 'Erume Morine! By whom may I ask? Did you even think that I would want to meet the unicorn that you were going to spend the rest of your life with?' Jaci scolded. She looked at Erume, and knew if the unicorn had a voice, it would be laughing. Instead she neighed. Jaci heard another animal running, although it sounded like thunder. She turned and gasped. This exquisite, strong male unicorn, twice the size of Erume, came running and nuzzled Erume's neck.  
  
'Oh, Erume, hes so cute!' Jaci squealed. She ran over and petted the other unicorn. Amazingly enough, he let her, even nuzzled her hand in the process. Jaci smiled, and then giggled.  
  
Snape watched from a distance amazed. His unicorn, He Ide Yarla was letting someone else pet him. Snape had always been fascinated by those creatures, only allowing certain people to touch and see them. He had never admitted it to anyone, for the simple reason that he didnt want anyone to think hed gone soft. Hed met He Ide Yarla in his last year and began riding him every night after that. He hadnt known, however, that Miss Leza had done the same. Now he would have to give He Ide Yarla a lecture. He had gotten another unicorn pregnant! Snape sighed, and walked back into the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3:Simply Irresistible

Chapter 3: Simply Irresistible  
  
"Well, you two, I've got to go. Behave, ok?" Jaci said collecting her backpack. She looked at both unicorns as they nodded.  
  
Jaci ran back to Hagrid. He grinned and handed her some books. "I found them in Diagon Alley," he said. "I thought you might want them." He gave them to her, as Jaci managed to read the cover. They were on unicorns and their pregnancies. Jaci squealed, and hugged Hagrid tightly.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Don't mention it. Now run along. Lights out in an hour."  
  
Jaci took off to the castle, making a mental note to tell Freddie, Kristie, Becca, Lily and Jesse about Erume's pregnancy. She had all her family at Hogwarts, but it was rather funny how all of them were so divided.  
  
Her sister Becca, and her cousin Kristie were in Gryffindor. Becca in her 4th year and Kristie in her 5th year. Her cousins Jesse and Lily, who was Kristie and Freddie's little sister, were in Hufflepuff. Jesse was in his 6th year while Lily was in her 4th year. Jaci and her cousin Freddie were in Slytherin. Jaci and Freddie both were in their 6th years. Next year her little brother Johnny, and her niece Maria, and her nephew BJ were going to be in their first years.  
  
Jaci ran over to the portrait that had the Slytherin common room behind it. "Pureblood," she said.  
  
Almost instantly the picture swung open and she was in the Slytherin common room. The Slytherin common room was filled with things that very much said rich purebloods. Directly in front of the entrance, there was a black leather couch with a love seat next to it. Across from that there was a fireplace with three black leather chairs. To the left of the sofa, there were three small writing desks meant for homework. On the floor there was a silver and green rug with intertwining snakes making up the boarder. To the right, towards the dormitories hung a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of the school, and the wizard who the house was named after.  
  
Jaci ran up to her dormitory, which was up the stairs to the left. Inside there were four huge four-poster beds. The curtains around the beds were green with silver cords to tie them down. Her bed sheets were also green, with a silver boarder. Quickly she ran over her trunk at the foot of her bed, and grabbed her clothes so that she could shower.  
  
Quickly she ran through the common room, and headed to the prefects bathroom. After she showered, and got dressed, she headed back to the common room. The second she stepped in, she heard the girls begin whispering, and muttering behind her back. Jaci shook her head.  
  
This is what's so bad about this place. Everyone is still living in the middle ages. No one can show any skin. No, correction no girl can show skin. God, this is such a drag!  
  
Jaci was always getting made fun of for the simple reason that she would wear little tanks and sweatpants to sleep in. All the other girls would wear long-johns or long sleeved shirts with really baggy pants, or nightgowns. It pissed Jaci off, but she didn't care. After all she was American.  
  
Looking back, she still couldn't believe that she, Kristie, Freddie, Jesse, Becca, and Lily had gotten letters to go to Hogwarts. They lived in Laredo Texas, in the USA and they loved it. Then in the mail had come three letters for Jesse, Jaci, and Freddie to go to Hogwarts. Their mothers were forced to admit the truth. That they were in fact witches and that their fathers were in fact wizards. Every family wanted them to go. As a result, the next day they had boarded a boat that, in two hours, took them to England. They'd gone to Diagon Alley, and then they'd boarded the Hogwarts Express, to go to the school. Then Kristie had gotten her letter, and then Becca and Lily.  
  
"Hey Jaxie!" Freddie's voice cut through her thoughts. Jaci heard more girls grumbling, but this time she smiled. She had heard the talk around that Freddie was one of the hottest guys in Slytherin, and he was her cousin. She always had countless friends who were always asking about Freddie.  
  
"Fredderz, no calling me Jaxie!" she called out.  
  
Jaci ran up to him, and jumped up. He caught her in his arms. Jaci in turn, grinned up at him as she put her arms around his neck. Just then a bunch of 1st year boys walked up to them. One of them stepped forward, looking rather nervous, and blushing.  
  
"Uh.we.we all wanted to know if you.um if you were a couple," he mumbled. Jaci and Freddie looked at each other.  
  
"Eww," they said. Jaci hopped out of Freddie's arms.  
  
"Why would I date my cousin?" Jaci asked, ruffling the boy's hair. He blushed even more, and moved back to the group. Slowly, they walked off, as Freddie hugged Jaci.  
  
"That's the fifth time," he said. Jaci laughed.  
  
"I know. We're just sooo irresistible," she commented. Freddie smirked at her.  
  
"Got that right," he answered, so sure of himself. Jaci laughed.  
  
She had never really thought of herself as hot, or irresistibly beautiful. She had long black hair, that no matter what she did with it, it always came loose. She didn't know that one of the reasons guys in every house liked her was the wind played with her hair, and she reminded them of a veela, only with black hair. She had green eyes with brown flecks in them. Another thing she failed to realize was that her eyes were hypnotizing. Young boys, such as the first years, often found themselves under her spell, even if she didn't know.  
  
"Hey Jaci!" she heard. Smiling she turned around. Draco Malfoy was waving at her frantically. "Come over here Jaci!"  
  
She kissed Freddie on the cheek, before walking over to Draco. Even more girls were grumbling now. They envied Jaci, because her and Draco got along great. Hell, Draco had even asked her out, many times! Even though Draco was incredibly cute, she could never do it and say yes, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"Hey Draco, what's up?" she asked sitting on the arm rest of the sofa. Draco smiled, and pulled her by the waist to sit half on him, half on the sofa. "Well, hello to you too," she said smiling. For some reason she couldn't help but flirt with him. Draco grinned.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked, winking. Jaci wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Great, how about you?"  
  
"Ok, but better now that you're here," he said. Suddenly he turned to look at his two 'bodyguards,' like Jaci liked to call them. "Wouldn't you say Crabbe, Goyle. Isn't this an angel from the skies above?" Both of them nodded, and Jaci smiled.  
  
"Aww, how cute!" she said. Quickly she blew them a kiss, and kissed Draco on the cheek. Crabbe and Goyle blushed, and Draco looked pretty pleased with himself. Quickly he picked Jaci up, and placed her properly on his lap.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" he heard Freddie yell. Draco groaned as he placed Jaci back on the sofa, next to him. He settled for taking Jaci's hand instead. Draco snapped his fingers, causing Crabbe and Goyle to get up and leave.  
  
"Jaci, it's the last week of school, why don't you agree to be my girlfriend. That way, next year we'll be going steady since the beginning of the year," he said. Suddenly he smiled. "Look at what I got you." He pulled out a little box.  
  
Jaci took it, and gasped as she opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with little tiger charms. They moved around on her wrist, and they roared when she told them to. Jaci looked up at Draco, and shook her head.  
  
"Draco, I can't accept this," she said. Draco smirked.  
  
"Yes you can, and you will," he answered. "I want you to think about my question, and tell me tomorrow. Even if you say no, I'll convince you next year," Draco promised. Jaci looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Draco, you know that-"  
  
"Shh," Draco interrupted. "Don't speak. You'll tell me tomorrow, even if you say no, got it?" Jaci nodded. "Don't you think.I mean may I kiss you?" he asked blushing a bit.  
  
"Yes, but just a peck, k?" Draco nodded, as he stayed a pink shade.  
  
He looks so cute!  
  
Draco slid closer to her, and gently kissed her. When he moved back, Jaci looked up at him shyly. "I really, really like you Jaci, and even if you say no tomorrow, it's ok. I just want you to be happy, got it?" Jaci nodded, as she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered into Draco's ear, causing him to want to kiss her again.  
  
Then someone came up behind Jaci and lifted her into their arms. "Say goodnight to Draco, Jaci," Freddie said glaring at Draco, who glared right back.  
  
"Goodnight to Draco," Jaci repeated. Both men laughed. Jaci blew a kiss to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle before Freddie carried her up to the dormitory.  
  
"It's late," Freddie said setting Jaci down. She rolled her eyes. Freddie and Jesse were like everyone's big brother.  
  
"Ok, cuz, I'll go to bed, goodnight."  
  
Jaci kissed his cheek and hugged him before walking into the room. She walked over to her window, and sat down in front of it. She sat there, silently gazing out at the forest.  
  
Ok, Charlie likes me, Draco likes me, Snape took my story, I have to go visit Lupin, and Erume's pregnant.  
  
Jaci sighed as she stood up to go to bed. She walked over to her bed, and gasped. Lying there, neatly spread out was her story, the one she'd lent to Snape! She quickly picked it up, and noticed that there was a note. She read it, only to find out that he had left it.  
"Good job Miss Leza.  
I hope to read more soon.  
  
Severus Snape." Jaci groaned.  
  
He better not ask for more, because I'm not going to give him more!  
  
Jaci put the story back in her notebook and climbed into bed. 


	4. Chapter 4: Traveling plans for the summe...

Chapter 4: Traveling plans for the summer  
  
Jaci awoke the next morning, and groaned. She felt terrible. "Mandy," she managed to mumble. Her roommate walked over to her and looked down at Jaci. "Mandy I feel like shit," Jaci whispered. Mandy put a hand on her forehead, and gasped.  
  
"You're hot! I'll go call Freddie so he can come and take you to the hospital wing, ok?" Jaci nodded as she turned on her side.  
  
Five minutes later, Freddie ran into the dormitory. He checked Jaci's temperature, and was shocked to find it at 103! "Damn Jax!" he exclaimed.  
  
Freddie wrapped her in a light blanket, and gently picked her up. He quickly walked her over to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey gave her a liquid to put her to sleep. Before she took it, she looked up at Freddie, and whispered.  
  
"Tell Kristie to visit Erume. She had to eat healthy. She's pregnant." Freddie nodded, and handed Jaci the potion.  
  
Three days later, Jaci awoke and looked to the right. There she saw Kristie. "Finally, Jacklez! You've got us all worried! Even Erume's been worried since I told her you were sick!"  
  
"What day is it?" Jaci asked hoarsely.  
  
"Two more days until we leave, if that's what you mean," Kristie answered. Jaci groaned.  
  
"I have to talk to Draco," Jaci said. She turned to the left, and saw Draco sitting there. He grinned, at her.  
  
"Good morning," he said. Kristie go up, nobody noticing that she was blushing.  
  
"I'll go find Freddie," she said. "He'll want to talk to you." There was no way she'd be able to sit there, and watch Draco drool over Jaci. Nobody knew that she liked Draco, not even Jaci.  
  
The second that Kristie was out of the room, Draco took Jaci's hand. "You scared all of us, you know," he said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jaci mumbled.  
  
"You don't have to give me an answer, Jaci. Not until next year, don't worry about it."  
  
"But-"  
  
Draco put a finger on her lips. "All that matters is that you're all right, got it?" Draco said firmly. Jaci smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco blushed.  
  
Jaci ran out to Hagrid's hut after dinner, with Freddie. She'd tried to shake him off all day, but he wouldn't leave. She knew Hagrid wouldn't mind. They knocked on the door. When it opened Hagrid smiled at them.  
  
"Hello, Jaci, Freddie," Hagrid greeted them at the door.  
  
"Hiya Hagrid," they said. Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Come on inside. Jaci I don't want you to get sick." Jaci rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. They walked inside, and got to talking. "So, Jaci are you going?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"I don't know Hagrid. I'll tell you tomorrow." Hagrid nodded as Freddie looked over at Jaci curiously. However, he didn't say anything.  
  
Soon Jaci and Freddie were making their way to the forest, carrying food for Erume Morine. They had decided that, because she was pregnant, she wasn't going to be ridden anymore. "Hey Erume," Freddie said petting her. After 20 minutes, Freddie and Jaci made their way back to the castle.  
  
Jaci lay in bed, pondering later that night.  
  
Should I go to see Charlie? I mean he was pretty cool, and God knows I want to see more dragons. Charlie likes me, though, and that's a bit weird. Hmm, but it might be educational, hmm. I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow.  
  
She finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"So what you're saying, Miss Leza, is that you want me to grant you permission so that you may take your test early?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Jaci nodded.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. Jaci was one of his favorite students. He always liked listening to her talk excitedly to Hagrid, and Professor Lupin, when he had been teaching. She was young, bright, careless, always looking out for adventure, and too caught up in her emotions to even be upset.  
  
"Of course you may," he answered. "As one of our top prefects, and a shoo in for head girl for Slytherin. I'll just have a chat with my friend Cornelius and it'll be done," he said. Jaci rose, and hugged the old man, startling him.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you Professor Dumbledore!" Jaci gushed. He grinned at her and watched as she walked out.  
  
That afternoon, Jaci walked up to Hagrid, before the train left. "Tell Charlie to expect me in five weeks," Jaci told Hagrid with a grin. He smiled at her. Jaci got onto the train and sat with her family.  
  
"So, Jaci where was it that Hagrid was asking if you were going?" Freddie asked, too casually as they neared King's Cross Station. Jaci smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to take the apparition test early and visit Lupin, that's all," Jaci said. Freddie smiled.  
  
"Good, tell him I say hi," he answered. They walked out onto the station.  
  
"Jaci! Over here!" As they crossed the barrier, Jaci saw her parents and smiled. They were both very warm, friendly people. Her mother with her clear brown eyes, and black curly hair that was always kept short. Her father was tall, with misty brown eyes, and blackish brown hair.  
  
It was hard to figure out where Jaci and Becca got their eyes. Jaci had a pair of intense green eyes with brown flecks in them, while her sister had brown eyes, with intense green flecks in them. Jaci had her mother's hair though, black and down to her waist. Becca had her father's hair, brown and straight. She also kept it long.  
  
"Hello mom, dad," Jaci said as she kissed their cheeks. They smiled at her, because she looked different, more radiant.  
  
"How about we get the rest of los monstros, and we go have dinner somewhere," her father said. Jaci smiled.  
  
"We are not monsters, papi," Jaci said sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled. They walked around finding the rest of the family. Before they could leave, Jaci felt someone tug at her blouse. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Draco," she said. She chanced a look up at her father, and smiled at the way his eyes had narrowed. Draco looked nervous, but smiled anyway.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye," he said. Then he looked up at Jaci's dad.  
  
"Oh where are my manners," Jaci said. "Father, this is Draco Malfoy, a friend from Hogwarts. Draco this is my father, Juan B. Leza." Jaci watched as the two men shook hands.  
  
"With your permission Mr. Leza, I would like to write to Jaci," Draco said.  
  
Juan narrowed his eyes even more as he studied the self-assured boy. Then he felt Jaci pull at his sleeve, so he sighed.  
  
"You have my permission to write to my daughter, Mr. Malfoy. Now If you'll excuse us, we must go. It was a pleasure meeting you," Juan said. Draco smiled. Before he could shake hands with Juan, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There you are, son. Your mother and I have been looking all over for you," Lucius Malfoy said smiling down at Draco.  
  
Jaci tried not to gasp. Draco was an almost carbon copy of his father! Same eyes, same beautiful pale blonde hair, even the same smile. Draco grinned up at his father. "Hello father. Sorry to worry you. This is my dear friend Jacqueline Michelle Leza, and her father Juan B. Leza," Draco said introducing them. "Jaci, Mr. Leza, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Hello," Lucius said, shaking hands with Juan. Then he took Jaci's hand and promptly kissed it. "So, you are the famous Jaci, that Draco told me so much about," Lucius said with a grin. Jaci blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I only hope that nothing bad was said," Jaci answered with a grin. Lucius laughed at Jaci's reply.  
  
"Of course not. All Draco can talk about is your stunning beauty, beautiful, hypnotic eyes, and wonderful heart."  
  
"Father!" Draco said, turning red. Jaci grinned.  
  
"I've come to the conclusion, Mr. Malfoy, that I can definitely see where it is that Draco gets his good looks and his charm from," Jaci commented. Lucius grinned as he looked over at Juan.  
  
"You know, Mr. Leza, I'd say that you've got yourself quite a girl there." Juan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I would have to agree with you there," he answered putting his arm around Jaci.  
  
"Well, I know you must be going, so I bid you both farewell, and have a safe trip home Jaci. I'll write you soon," Draco commented as he raised her hand to his lips.  
  
"And I'll be sure to write back," Jaci said. "Mr. Malfoy, it was nice to meet you."  
  
"And you Miss Leza, Mr. Leza." Lucius and Juan nodded, and then walked away with their children.  
  
"So, this Draco.does he.I mean is he-"  
  
"No father, he is not my boyfriend," Jaci said simply. Juan smiled. They walked out and went out to eat. 


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion with an old friend

Chapter 5: Reunion with an old friend  
  
Jaci sighed. She loved being home, surrounded by her family, and her pet dog. She would be leaving tomorrow, however. Jaci already had taken the apparition test and she would be leaving for Lupin's tomorrow. She sighed and petted her dog, Molly's head. As she was relaxing, she heard a tapping on her window. Kristie ran in, and opened the window. He dropped the letter off with her, and then flew out. Kristie sighed, and Jaci looked at her curiously.  
  
"Here," she said handing it to Jaci. "It's from Draco."  
  
Jaci smiled, and took it. Kristie in the mean time walked out of the room. Jaci took it back to her bed, and sat down.  
"Hello Jaci,  
I hope you are doing well, and that you are relaxing.  
I'm currently in Ireland. My father is allowing me  
to travel on my own this year, and I am enjoying it. I'm going to  
be in Romania, Canada, and Iceland. I would stop by in  
Texas, but I know you have plans, and I do not wish to interfere. Well, I'll leave you now. Please take care.  
Can't wait to see you,  
Draco Malfoy."  
  
Jaci smiled as she put the letter down. She patted Molly's head again, and went in search of Kristie. She found her in the kitchen. "Hey Kristerz," Jaci said. "Draco's going to be in Romania and in Canada, and in Iceland, and he's in Ireland right now. Isn't' that cool?"  
  
"Yeah Jacklez real cool."  
  
"Well, I have to go and finish packing for my trips. Byenezz Kristerz."  
  
"Bye Jaci."  
  
"You behave yourself for Professor Lupin," her mother said the next day. Jaci rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course mother."  
  
"Don't' roll your eyes at your mother, Jaci," her father said. Jaci sighed.  
  
"Yes dad. I promise to write."  
  
Just then her little brother Johnny ran in. "Do you have to go?" Johnny whined, as he hugged her.  
  
"Yes, I have to go, but be good for mom and dad, all right?" Johnny nodded. "Bye Johnny," Jaci said. Then she kissed her parents' cheeks.  
  
"Bye Jaci," they both said. Jaci smiled and then disapparated.  
  
"Jaci! Jaci, over here!" Jaci turned around confused, before smiling.  
  
"Hello, Professor Lupin," she said hugging him.  
  
"Hello Jaci," he said. "And it's Remus, not Professor, nor Lupin. Come, let's go. My house is just beyond the edge for the forest. He took Jaci's suitcase as well as her arm to lead her down a path. Jaci smiled as she saw his house, and realized it suited him. "It's not much, but it's a home."  
  
It was a sky blue, one story house, with a silver roof. For some reason, when Jaci saw it, it reminded her of Lupin, open and friendly. She smiled up at him. "It looks like something right out of a fairy tale."  
  
Remus smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now come, let us get you settled in." They walked in. Jaci smiled. The house was just as pretty on the inside as it was on the outside. Pictures were all over the walls, waving as they walked in. In the living room there was a sofa, a rocking chair, and a few easy chairs. Then the kitchen was a bright yellow, nice and colorful with many different knick-knacks, a table and an island in the middle. Lupin showed her the guest bedroom. Jaci smiled. It had blue walls, two big windows, a queen sized bed in front of a fireplace, a chair and a vanity. The adjourning bathroom was also blue.  
  
"I hope you like it," Lupin said, a bit nervous.  
  
"I love it, professor.oops, I mean Remus," Jaci said. Remus smiled.  
  
"Well, Jaci dinner's on in ten minutes, if you'd like to freshen up, or unpack, go ahead. I'll be in the kitchen, so yell if you need something." Lupin walked out. Jaci smiled, picking up her suitcase to put it on the bed. She unpacked in a jiffy, and then didn't have anything to do.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like some help with dinner?" she asked walking out of the room. "I don't want to just be here." She walked into the kitchen and smiled. "I guess not," she said grinning.  
  
"I told you, dinner in ten. I'm a minute early," he said checking the clock on the mantel. Jaci grinned and rolled her eyes. They sat down and began eating.  
  
"This is great Remus, but I'll make you a deal."  
  
"Ok, and it is?"  
  
"How about one day you cook all the meals, and the next day I'll cook? I'll start tomorrow, deal?"  
  
Remus grinned. "Deal," he said. Just then a big, big dog walked in. Jaci gasped. "Don't worry it's not 'The Grim.' This is my dog, Snuffles."  
  
The dog walked up to her, and sniffed her outstretched hand. It wagged it's tail and barked. Jaci giggled. "He's cute," she told Remus. He smiled and shook his head, looking at Snuffles.  
  
"At a guess," he replied. He stood up and got a bowl to feed the dog.  
  
"So, Remus, did you figure out how to make the wolfsbane potion yet?"  
  
Remus sighed. "No, but I should have enough for the next three more months," he said. Jaci smiled.  
  
"I have the ingredients, and the instructions. I'm going to teach you how to make it. We'll start tomorrow."  
  
Remus smiled at her. "Thank you," he said.  
  
"Well, you're going to be putting up wit me for 5 weeks. It's the least I can do."  
  
After they cleaned up, they walked outside with a mug of hot chocolate. It's beautiful here, Remus," she said as she took a deep breath. She could smell the forest and the fresh air, the calmness of the place.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Soon after they turned in. Jaci lay on her bed when there came a scratching. She got up and opened the door. It was Snuffles. "Oh hello Snuffles, would you like to sleep with me? My dog back home always does."  
  
Snuffles wagged his tail, and Jaci grinned. She climbed into bed, and Snuffles jumped in after her. He slept at the foot of the bed. Jaci grinned.  
  
It's almost like home. 


	6. Chapter 6: One More Friend, Maybe Two

Chapter 6: One more friend, maybe two 

"Good morning sleepy head!" Jaci called out in the morning.  She stood up at the stove, cooking the French toast as Remus walked in the kitchen.  He smiled at her.

"Good morning," he said.  Then he looked around.  "Hey, where's Snuffles?" he asked looking up at her.

"Oh, I let him out.  He had to go," Jaci said grinning.  He smiled back.

"I wonder where that mutt slept."

"Oh, with me."  Remus almost missed the chair he was going to sit in.  

"What?"

"I hope you don't mind.  He's a great dog."  Just then Snuffles walked in.  Remus turned to glare at him.

"So, Snuffles, I heard you spent the night with Jaci."  The dog barked and wagged his tail.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Jaci patted is head as she set the French toast down on the table.  Then she placed one in Snuffles' bowl."

The first two weeks went by fast.  Jaci spent most of her time teaching Remus how to make the wolfsbane potion during the day.  At night they would sit with mugs of chocolate and talk about anything that popped into their heads.  Snuffles continued to spend every night with Jaci at the foot of her bed.

On the 3rd week Jaci decided to get up early and make a surprise breakfast for Lupin.  Quietly she slipped out of bed, and dressed quickly.  Then she silently opened the door and walked out.  Voices in the kitchen made her stop.  Once voice she didn't recognize, the other was Remus.

"You can't leave.  I _know_ it's Harry's birthday.  Don't you think _ I want to go see her.  But you can't.  Dumbledore—"_

"I don't _care what Dumbledore says Remus!  Harry hasn't had a proper birthday, _ever!_"_

"I _know, but if Voldemort comes we _have_ to be prepared and that means no leaving!"_

Jaci heard someone punch the wall.  She winced and rubbed her hands.  "Damn Moony!"  The man began walking towards Jaci.  She tried to move, but gasped at who she saw.  _Sirius Black!  She tried not to scream.  "Shit!  Moony!" Sirius yelled.  Remus came running._

"Damn," Remus said under his breath.  "Jaci, please don't scream."  He took Jaci and led her to the sofa.  He sat her down, followed by Sirius, who sat on an easy chair.  Remus stood.  Shaking, Jaci took in a deep breath.

"I would really like to know what's going on, Remus," she said quietly.  Remus began pacing.

"I don't' know where to start," he said.

"From the beginning, if you don't mind," Jaci responded softly.  Sirius smiled.

In the span of 30 minutes, Lupin told Jaci everything, about Harry, Peter, Voldemort, about Sirius being innocent, how he escaped, and why he was there.

"So he's innocent, as simple as that," Remus finished.  Jaci sighed as she turned to look at Sirius.

"Well, Mr. Black, you've said nothing.  Is everything correct?"  Sirius grinned again.

"It's Sirius, Miss Leza, and yes everything is correct."

"Well, Sirius, its Jaci.  Now if you two don't' mind, I'll go start breakfast and get Snuffles."  Sirius started laughing.  He turned into Snuffles.  Jaci gasped, and then Sirius turned back into a human.  She walked up to him, and then slapped him.

"Ow!  What was that for?"

"I'm _not letting you sleep with me anymore!" Jaci said, walking into the kitchen.  Remus burst out laughing._

"I told you not to, but did you listen?  No.  Ha Padfoot, you look so dazed, it's funny!"  Remus walked out of the room, still laughing.

"Thank you Jaci, that was great," Remus said pushing his plate away.  Jaci grinned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  She rose and began putting things away.

"Jaci, I'm sorry that I had to trick you like that," Remus said rising from his chair.  Jaci shook her head.

"You were protecting your friend.  I understand totally.  You two are like brothers.  I would hide Becca and Johnny if I needed to.  Now why don't' you two go and check on the wolfsbane potion?  I'll clean up here."  Remus and Sirius smiled as they went to the basement.

Jaci sighed.  This was so strange.  _Sirius Black?  Not the murder?_  Well she would trust Remus and Dumbledore.  _Wait, Harry's birthday?  Hmm…  Jaci had never had anything against Harry.  Hell she even liked him, and didn't understand why the other Slytherins, including Draco, hated him.  She grinned.  Jaci knew what she was going to do._

"Remus?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"Is there a muggle store nearby?"

"Is there a muggle store nearby?"  He walked up with Sirius.  Jaci smiled.  

"I'll be back in an hour, promise.  Be right back, Sirius, Remus."  And with that, she disapparated.

An hour and five minutes later, Remus and Snuffles heard the rustling of bags upstairs.  Quickly, they ran up to her, Snuffles turning back into Sirius.  They smiled when they found Jaci, with a whole lot of grocery bags.

"Hello," she said smiling.  "Boy, this is a lot of groceries," she said giggling.  "Come on, help me put this away and I'll get started on the surprise."

Both men smiled and helped her.  Soon they were done and Jaci showed them how to make a very strange cake that they had never tasted before.  Soon it was done, and Jaci finished with it.  "So what's this called again?  Tel di tles lechas?" Sirius asked.  Jaci burst out laughing.

"Pastel de tres leches, Sirius.  In English it means cake with three milks," Jaci explained.

"Oh," both men said.  Jaci laughed again.

Soon the cake was wrapped in a little box.  Jaci smiled up at Sirius, as she leaned on his shoulder.  "Sirius," she purred into his ear.  Sirius smiled.

_Now that's more like it._  "Yes?"

"You know where Harry lives right?"

"Of course,"

"Really, because I am a huge fan of his, and I would just love to know."

"Of course.  He lives at # 4 Privet Drive, why?"  But he never finished his question, because Jaci was gone.

She landed on a little stone wall, and looked around checking to see if his muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin were there.  She didn't see a car, or hear any television, so she rang the doorbell.

Harry heard the doorbell and sighed.  _Aunt Petunia must have forgotten her key again__.  He got up and walked to the door.  Who he saw wasn't his aunt or uncle, though.  "Hiya Harry," Jaci said smiling._

"Jaci?" Harry managed to ask.  Jaci grinned.

"Oh good you remember me.  Can I come in?"

"Oh, oh of course!" he said, opening the door for her to walk in.

"Nice place Harry.  Oh here," she said handing him a box.  "It's a cake from Sirius, Remus, and me."  Harry took it and gaped at her.

"How…how did you know about Sirius?"

"Stupid dog," Jaci scoffed.  "I found out today.  So Harry 16.  Cool.  In Mexico, for girls 15 signifies the day that we turn into women.  I'm not quite sure if it's the same for guys.  I'll have to find out."  Harry continued to stare at her.  Jaci smiled back.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while.  "It's just that I've never had anyone come to see me before, or give me a cake themselves."  Jaci smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Uh, so do you want to come up to my room?  I have to put this away before _they_ get here."

"Sure, I'd love to see Hedwig, she's always so sweet."  They walked up to Harry's room, and Jaci glanced around.  "Wow, you're neat.  Kinda surprising.  All the guys I know are messy as heck."  Harry blushed.

"Thank you."  

Jaci looked down at a photo album that he had.  In the third slot there was a picture of Hermione, Ron, and Becca, all laughing.  In the next one there was a picture of Becca smiling and waving.  Jaci smiled.  Just then they heard a car pull up.  Harry looked down at Jaci worriedly.  She just smiled.

"I'll bring something from Sirius soon.  Behave yourself Harry."  Jaci kissed his cheek and disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7:Sad Goodbyes

Chapter 7: Sad Good-byes 

"What were you thinking?" Sirius asked.  Jaci couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry Sirius, he's fine.  He misses you and Remus both.  Now if you _don't mind, I'm going to go and check on the wolfsbane potion."  She walked off, and Sirius glared after her.  In the end, he grinned and shook his head._

The next two weeks went by fast.  Jaci couldn't believe she was leaving in two days.  She woke to the sound of something cooking.  Quickly she changed and went to see who was cooking.  "Good morning, Jaci," Sirius said.  She smiled.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me again?" she asked plopping herself down in a chair.

"Yes, here.  I hope you enjoy it," he said handing her a plate with a stack of pancakes.  

"Thank you I will," she answered.

Soon it was night, and Sirius walked over to her.  "I wanted to ask you about—"  He looked down.

"Harry?" Jaci finished for him.  He nodded.

"How is he doing?"

Jaci sighed.  "He's doing pretty good, from what I saw, just lonely."

Sirius sighed, and shook his head.  "I wish I could get him out of there.  I really wish I could."  Jaci put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, don't worry."  He nodded, then turned around and began walking to Remus.  "Well if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed."

They smiled.  "Good night Jaci," they said.

"Good night, Remus, Sirius."  She walked to her room.

The next day Jaci packed her things early in the morning.  She then rushed to make breakfast.  She stopped short and smiled at what greeted her in the kitchen, though.  Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table waiting for her, a big banner that said, 'Bye Jaci!' sat behind them.  They had breakfast, her favorite French toast, waiting for her.

"You two are too much, did you know that?"  She laughed when they nodded.  Before sitting down, she walked over to them, and kissed their cheeks.  They all sat and began eating.

In the afternoon, Jaci put all her things in the hallway.  Sirius looked over at her, and smiled.  "Where are you going now?"

"To Romania, to visit Ron's brother."

"Ron?  Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, I'm going to visit his older brother Charlie."

"Why may I ask?" Sirius asked winking at Jaci.  Jaci blushed.

"Because I'm considering a career like his, _that_ is why."  Sirius laughed.

"Ok, I believe you," he said.  Now it was Jaci's turn to laugh. 

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I don't," he answered with a smirk.  They laughed, and Remus walked in.

"Jaci this letter just came for you."  He handed it to her.  Jaci took a seat next to Sirius on the couch, and opened it.

"Dear Jaci,

I know you're coming down to see me, and I'm overjoyed.

I couldn't believe it when Hagrid wrote to tell me so.

Here's where you need to apparate…

I will see you soon

Love, Charlie"

Jaci smiled as she closed the letter.  She sighed as she looked up at both Remus and Sirius.  "I speak with my heart when I say I don't want to leave.  I love staying here with you guys," Jaci said, wrapping her arms around both men.  They grinned.

"We're gonna Miss you too Jaci," Sirius said.  "So you _better come and visit us.  Just not a full moon," Sirius commented.  Remus nodded.  Jaci smiled and kissed both their cheeks again._

"Well, I'd better get going.  I bet Charlie's waiting for me."  Jaci walked into the hallway, followed by Remus and Sirius.  She hugged both of them tightly.

"You had better come visit, I mean it, Jaci," Remus said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  Sirius did the same.

"Ok, goodbye Remus, Sirius," she said.  She held her suitcase and disapparated with a pop.  Remus and Sirius sighed.  They were both going to miss her.


	8. Chapter 8: Romance in Romania

Chapter 8: Romance in Romania 

Jaci looked around at the beautiful place she had appeared on.  She was in a meadow, beautiful green bushes swayed and danced with the gentle breeze that blew, bringing the sweet smell of flowers to her.  "My God," she heard.  She smiled broadly, because she knew that voice.  Slowly Jaci turned and gasped.

Charlie sat on a rock, dressed in blue jeans and a muscle shirt.  Jaci had always thought Charlie was cute.  Now, however, looking at him, she saw he was nothing short of handsome.  His red hair was cut short, but was still long enough to run her fingers through it, and found that she desperately wanted to.  His face was freckly and tanned with the sun, and was just irresistible.  He had deep brown eyes, that were lost in thought, and oozing with friendliness.  He had a strong muscular body.  Her eyes scanned upward from his firm legs, strong chest, muscular arms, and smiling face.  He stood up and walked over to her grinning like a fool.

He took her into his strong arms, and gently hugged her, as if he was definitely aware of his strength.  He smelled like grass and sweet flowers.  "You made it," he whispered into her ear.  Jaci smiled, and looked up at him.  

"Was there any doubt?" she asked.  Charlie laughed.  He picked up her suitcase, and they began walking through the meadow.  

"How have you been bookworm?" Charlie asked.  Jaci groaned.  She hated that nickname that Charlie had given her.

"Again with that nickname?" Jaci asked as she stopped walking.  She turned to glare at him.  He stopped as well.  "I've grown from that bookworm, you know."  

Charlie smiled.  "Yes, into a beautiful butterfly," he said, gently stroking her cheek.  Jaci blushed.  She looked down, but Charlie raised her head so he could gaze into her eyes.  "You are beautiful, did you know?"  Jaci shook her head.

Charlie was dying to kiss her.  He always had a thing for her.  He had always found himself dying to kiss her.  He never did though.  Now that she was here with him, in this beautiful place with her staring into his eyes, he couldn't resist.

Jaci held back a gasp of surprise when Charlie's lips met hers.  He was gentle and sweet.  Jaci placed her hand in his arm, to steady herself, and kissed him back.  They stayed like that for a while.  Finally Charlie pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he told her, still staring into her eyes.

"Charlie, what just happened?"

"I just kissed you."

"I thought so," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  She kissed him again.  This time Charlie dropped the suitcase to the ground, and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

Later, they walked out of the forest, Charlie holding her suitcase in one hand, and Jaci's hand in the other.  "Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"When can we see the dragons?"

Charlie chuckled.  "Well, today's Friday, and I don't' work on weekends.  So until Monday." 

Jaci's face fell.  "Darn."  Charlie laughed.  Jaci turned to glare at him.  "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, of course not."  Jaci laughed.  "So how long are you staying?"

"A few weeks, or as long as you'll put up with me."

"Don't say that, or else you'll be here forever."  Charlie winked at Jaci, and she blushed.  They walked out of the meadow, and into a city.  Jaci looked around.  She could tell right away, that it was a muggle town.  Thank goodness she was wearing jeans and a tank.

"I thought it might be better if you stayed here, where we work.  We mainly live out of tents, I do have an apartment, but it's in a city close by.  I have to be on location for three more days, though.  We'll go back to my place on Wednesday, if you don't mind."

Jaci smiled.  "Of course not."  They walked to a hotel.  When Charlie started to take out his wallet, Jaci stopped him.

"Hey, I do have money," she told him winking.  Charlie laughed.

"Yes, but it's my fault you have to stay at a hotel," he said paying the man.  Soon they got to her room.

"Typical," Jaci said.  Charlie looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."  Jaci hadn't known she'd said that aloud.  

"No, now you tell me."

Jaci smiled.  "I'm not whining or complaining, but I always either get room or floor 13, or room or floor 5."

Charlie started laughing.  "And now you have room 13 on floor 5."  Jaci nodded.  She laughed as Charlie grinned lazily at her.  They got off the elevator and walked into the room.  

It was beautiful.  With exotic big cat animal prints.  There were two queen sized beds, each in a separate part of the room.  There were also two bathrooms, one TV, a couch, and a small kitchen. 

"Oh Charlie, it's beautiful!" Jaci hugged him tightly.  "Thank you!"  she walked to one bed and lay down.  It was soft and light.  She felt as though she had sunk right through the bed.  Charlie leaned over her. 

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Yes," Jaci said winking at him.  Charlie laughed as he walked around to the other side of the bed.  He joined her on the bed.

"Where would you like to have dinner?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Jaci said as she snuggled closer to the pillow.  Charlie laughed.  "Are you laughing at me again?"

"Yes, but because you look so cute doing that," Charlie assured her.  Jaci smiled.

"Thank you," she said.  Charlie looked at her as he propped himself on his elbow.  She turned to look at him too.  "Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Why are there two beds?"

"Well, I was hoping I could stay here, during the weekend.  It's just two days, but if you mind, then I can go and get another room for me."

"No, don't' waste anymore of your money.  It's ok."  Charlie smiled. 

"You were always so understanding."

"Would you stop flattering me already?" she asked.  Charlie laughed.

"But what if I don't want to?"  Jaci smiled.  She sat up and smirked at him.

"So about dinner—"

"Oh yeah, what do you want?"

"Anything as long as it isn't shrimp, fish, frog, turtle, or anything else that comes from the sea."

Charlie smiled.  "Yes, I remember you like chicken."  He stood up and helped her up.  "Come, I know a little Italian restaurant."  Jaci looked down at her clothes.  

"Are we dressed for it?"

Charlie laughed.  "Yes don't worry, it's nothing fancy.  It's a great place to eat and it's jut a few blocks down the street."

They walked out of the hotel and walked down about five blocks.  "hello Charlie, it's been a while," the waiter said, as he sat them down.  Charlie smiled. 

"I know Mark, I hope you are well."

"Excellent.  And this is?"

"Oh yes, this is my good friend, Jaci."

"Ma'am," Mark kissed her hand.  "What will you two be having today?"

"Hmm, Charlie what do you recommend?" Jaci asked.  Charlie grinned.

"Mark, bring us two chicken Alfredo and two cokes."

"Oh make mine a water, please," Jaci said.  Mark nodded as he walked off.

"Water?" Charlie asked.  Jaci smiled up at him.

"I've had too much soda this year.  I need to cut back," he said.  Charlie smiled.

"Yes, you used to sneak them into Hogwarts all the time."

"I still do," Jaci said grinning.  Charlie laughed and put his hand on hers.

Jaci felt her heart start to beat faster.  _What is going on?  When he kissed me I felt like I was going to die.  And now I'm flirting with him continuously.  But I don't want this to end._

"Jaci how have you been?" he asked, bringing her back to earth. 

"Oh, I'm doing fairly well."

"Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts still your favorites?"

"Oh yes, I love them all."  _Especially potions, ha whatever!_

Just then, their food arrived.  They ate, and after wards they sat and had dessert.  Jaci thought about the events of the say, and something she kept remembering was nagging her.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking up from the brownie ice cream they had ordered.

"When I apparated, why did you say 'My God?'"

Charlie wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at her.  Sighing, he put his hand on hers again.

"Do you really want to know?"  Jaci nodded.  "You have truly gotten more beautiful, and it just shocked me when you appeared out of nowhere before my eyes, and stood there.  Then you were surrounded by the meadow…it just took my breath away."  Jaci blushed.

"Don't lie."  The grip on her hand tightened.  "I'm not Jaci, it's the truth, the absolute truth.  He leaned in and kissed her.

Jaci sighed.  He tasted like chocolate, and was rather sweet.  The he quickly deepened the kiss.  Jaci wasn't quite sure how they got to the hotel, but they did.  Charlie set her down on the bed, and continued to kiss her.  Then when Charlie moved his hand under her shirt, touching her back, Jaci moved away, shocked.

"Charlie—"

"I'm sorry, Jaci.  I shouldn't have done that."  He stood up and began walking away, to the bathroom if Jaci wasn't mistaken.  Quickly Jaci stood up and went after him.  She placed a hand on his shoulder.  Slowly, he turned to look at her. 

"Don't be sorry Charlie, I'm not."  And with that, she placed his hands back around her waist.  Charlie looked at her, and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure, Jaci?  We don't have to—"  Jaci arrested his statement with a kiss.  He gently picked her up, and placed her back on the bed.  

Early morning sunlight hit Charlie's face, and he groaned.  He hadn't wanted the night to end.  Instinctively he tightened his grip around Jaci as she stirred.  With his other hand, he took his wand and closed the curtains.  Jaci sighed.

"Much better," she mumbled.  Charlie chuckled.  He let his finger lightly caress her bare stomach.  Jaci snuggled closer to him.

Jaci couldn't' believe what wonders had happened the night before.  She felt different somehow.  She placed her hand on his and played with his fingers.  Then she turned to face him.

Charlie smiled at Jaci's gaze before becoming worried.  "You're ok, right?  I didn't hurt you, right?"  Jaci smiled at his concern.  She slowly kissed him.

"I'm fine Charlie," she said.  She reached over and began massaging his tense shoulders.  He groaned, and Jaci couldn't help but smile.  "You like?"  Charlie nodded.

"I like a lot," he said, his eyes roaming her body.

Now the old Jaci would have blushed.  Surprising herself quite a bit, she smiled, and moved her hands down his chest, playing with his muscles.  "Oh really?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, I do," he answered, moving his hands slowly and gently down her back, and coming to a rest on her waist.  He brought her closer.

"Then show me," she said, before kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9: 5 Weeks of Bliss

Chapter 9: 5 weeks of bliss 

At around four in the afternoon, Charlie was walking down the street with Jaci holding his hand, showing her the sights.  "It's beautiful Charlie," she said, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes, but don't let that fool you."  Jaci looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jaci, right now we're in the muggle part, but when I take you to the wizarding part, you _must stay close.  Here there are more hags, and vampires and creatures that aren't friendly."  Jaci nodded. _

"And…when will we be going there?"

"Monday, right now I'm going to show you the beauty of this place."  He tugged at her hand, and they walked along the streets.

When Jaci awoke on Monday morning, Charlie wasn't there.  She quickly stood and walked around before finding a note in the kitchen.  

"Good morning, sleepyhead!

I went to go get us some food.

Get showered, and dressed.

We have to be at the site in two hours.

Love,

Charlie"

Jaci smiled and ran off.  She came out of the back room showered and dressed.  "Jaci!  I'm back!" Charlie called as he walked through the door, carrying two bags.  He smiled when he saw her sitting at the table.  She turned to look at him.

"Good morning," Charlie said, kissing her forehead.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute sleeping.  I didn't want to disturb you."  Jaci smiled.  He took out the food and together they began eating it.  After they finished eating, they finished packing, making sure to leave the luggage, since they were going to pick it up later.

"So, do we get to the site?"

"Apparate," Charlie answered.  Jaci laughed.

"I should have known."

They walked into the meadow, and Charlie took her hand.  They apparated to the site together.  "Wow," Jaci whispered, once they got there.  She saw the many men, and dragons around there.  "What kind are you working with right now?"

"Well, mainly Norwegian Ridgeback."

"Oh my God, is that—"

"Yeah, that's Norbert."

Jaci stared.  She had seen that baby dragon…well, no longer a baby.  He was big, and beautiful.  He looked at her, and then around at the men around her.  "Is he dangerous?" she asked, turning to look at Charlie.

"Surprisingly enough, no.  I mean he can get rough at times, but sometimes he acts like an overgrown dog."

"Do you think he'll remember me?" Jaci asked hopefully.

"He should.  I don't think they forget scents," Charlie answered noticing her excitement.  

"Oh that's reassuring," she shot back.  Charlie laughed.  They both started walking up to Norbert.

"Hey Norbert," Charlie said.  The awesome creature turned to look at them.  Jaci walked up behind Charlie.  Norbert then truned to look at her.  "He's going smell you.  Just don't be scared."

"I'm not," Jaci answered.  "Just excited.  Charlie chuckled.  That was why he truly liked her.  She could face anything, not caring if it was dangerous or known to kill.  Sometimes while he was still at Hogwarts, she and he would sneak out into the Forbidden Forest.  They made friends with the creature, played with the unicorns, and avoided trolls there.  He had lost count of how many times they had been in danger.  He would still smile about it.

"Hi Norbert," Jaci's voice brought Charlie back.  Jaci was petting Norbert, who looked like he was enjoying it.

"I take it he remembered you?"

"You think?" Jaci asked smiling.

Charlie showed Jaci around and soon they ran into some of his co-workers.  "hey Charlie, how are you doing?" some of the would ask.  He smiled and introduced Jaci to them.

"Oh, Charlie you've finally arrived!" a voice that was loud and shrilly said.  Jaci felt Charlie stiffen up.  They turned to see a girl wearing a pair of tight shorts, and a skimpy shirt, running up to them.

"Hello, Linda," Charlie said.  The girl smiled at him, not even looking at Jaci.

"Where have you been?  Why didn't you come on Saturday?"

"I don't work weekends, Linda.  Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Who is that?" she asked noticing that Charlie put his arm around Jaci's waist.  Jaci smiled at her.

"I'm Jaci, Jaci Leza, a very good friend of Charlie's," Jaci said.  Linda looked her up and down, before scoffing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm showing her around, Linda," Charlie said stiffly.

"We can't bring people into the site, Charlie," Linda answered down her nose at Jaci.

"Well, Linda as head manager here, I can bring whom I wish," Charlie told her.

"Linda you work here?" Jaci asked, pretending to be shocked..  Linda glared at her.

"Yes."

"Wow, I didn't know that you could work in clothes like that.  I thought you were just a  turn on for the guys, you know a jack off item.  God only knows how you got hired," Jaci said, staring at her.  Charlie tried not to laugh.  "Although looking at you, I can tell why."

"Ugh, Charlie are you gonna stand there, and let her insult me like that?"

"Yes," Charlie answered.  Linda glared at him, before stalking off.

"Wow, God how I pity you," Jaci said.  Charlie smiled at her.

"Come on, you can help us.  We're relocating dragons and their nests.  As you can tell, they're too close to the muggle city."  Jaci nodded.

On Wednesday, Charlie and Jaci walked into Charlie's apartment.  Jaci smiled, as they walked in.  There were pictures of his family, a ton of pictures of them.  He also had pictures of Hogwarts, and Hagrid, and…

"Yeah, I've got some pictures of you too," Charlie said, coming up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist.  Jaci smiled.  She turned to look at him.

"Did you really like me when we were in Hogwarts together?"  Charlie nodded.  "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jaci asked.  Charlie sighed.

"I didn't think you liked me, and the I heard that Malfoy was always with you, flirting with you after I left.  I…I just couldn't.  I almost did, many times, but I always chickened out."  Jaci smiled and kissed him.  "And now, now I think I love you."  Jaci stared at him in shock.  She hadn't expected that.  Charlie felt her tense up.  "I…I'm sorry."  He moved away and began walking to the front door.

"No, Charlie don't be," Jaci called.  She reached out for him.  Slowly, he turned to look at her.  "Charlie, don't be sorry, please.  I just don't know if I love you back."  Charlie sighed.  "I know I like you, I like you a lot Charlie, I really do.  You are the first person I give myself to, but I don't know if I love you."  Charlie nodded.  Jaci, in turn, hugged him tightly.

Charlie looked down at her.  "Well, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jaci smiled.  "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."  Charlie smiled and kissed her gently.

"And I know just the way to celebrate."  Jaci looked up at him and grinned at the mischievous glint in his eyes.  

"Oh really?"  Charlie nodded.  Jaci giggled as Charlie picked her up and headed to the bed.

Jai spent the next five weeks with Charlie, but both knew she had to leave.  "Charlie," she said one night as they were about to go to sleep.

"Yes?" Charlie replied sleepily.  He turned and wrapped his arms around her.  

"I…I have to leave tomorrow," Jaci said.  Charlie stayed silent.

Charlie moved up to look at her.  "I don't want you to go."

Jaci turned to look him in the eye.  "I know, but I have to go back home.  My parents would start to worry, and I have to go to Diagon Alley to get my things and I have a long list of thing to be done before I go back to school.  I also have a lot of homework."

"Will you try and visit me?"

"Of course I'll try.  And you can always come to visit me."  Charlie nodded and kissed her.

"You know my bed is going to feel so empty without you."  Jaci put her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her.

"I'm sorry," she said.


	10. Chapter 10: Back To School

Chapter 10: Back to school 

"Jaci!" Kristie yelled, three days later.  Jaci sighed.  She had just sat down to write her essay for potions.

"Ah!  I'll be right there," Jaci said.  She put her book down and walked downstairs.  "Yes?"  What she saw really shocked her.

"Hello, Jaci," she heard, before she was hugged tightly.

"D…Draco?" she managed to choke.  Kristie looked down and walked out of the room.  She moved to the kitchen to start making dinner.  Draco moved away from her.

"I wrote and Kristie said that you were here.  I thought I might visit."  Jaci smiled.  _Typical Draco._  "I hope you don't mind," Draco said.  Jaci laughed.

"Girls would pay a _million galleons to be in my shoes right now.  Or course I don't mind."  She hugged him again.  "I just didn't expect to see you."_

Just then there was a pop, and Jaci's widened.  She was still hugging Draco when Charlie had apparated.  He was standing there, looking at her, fury in his eyes.  "Did I come at a bad time?" Charlie asked coldly.  Draco turned to see who it was that had spoken.  He glared at him.

"I know you, you're a _Weasley," Draco growled._

"And you're a Malfoy," Charlie spat back.  He turned to look at Jaci.  "What is going on, Jaci?"

"Draco came to visit me, that's it Charlie," Jaci explained quickly.

"Why do you have to explain yourself to _him_?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Charlie said, wrapping his arm around Jaci's shoulders.

"A Weasley!  You're dating a Weasley!  I ask you to be my girlfriend, and you refuse me, and I tell you to be happy, and you go and choose a _Weasley!  When I kissed you I though it meant something!"  Draco disapparated.  Jaci sighed as Charlie turned to look at her._

"What did he mean by that?  He kissed you?  What a loyal girlfriend _you_ turned out to be."  He moved away from her and disapparated.

Jaci sighed and went back to her room.  In a month she would go back to Hogwarts, but she didn't know if she could fix things before then.

Kristie looked down and shook her head.  Poor Jaci, poor Charlie, poor Draco!  Things were so bad, and Kristie felt bad too.  She grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen.  She sighed, and took her ink and a quill.  Tapping the tip of the feather on her chin, she sat down to think.  _Dear Draco, you probably don't know me, but I have something to tell yo…nah.  Dear Draco, I like you…NO!_  She smiled, and then began writing.

"Dear Draco,

I know you don't know me, or at least not my writing.

This is Kristie, Jaci's cousin.  

Now humor me here, I know you and her had an argument,

and I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry that you guys are fighting.  

I'm also really sorry that you had to see and hear what you did.

I know that you and Jaci are, or at least were really good friends,

and I hope you and Jaci can be friends again soon.

Well, I'd better leave you alone now.

If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm right here,

and I will always be here to listen to you.

Your friend,

Kristie Marie Madrigal"

Kristie smiled, and called out Laivine, her owl.  Laivine was a beautiful white snowy owl with emerald green eyes.  Kristie grinned, and petted her owl.  "Can you do me a favor Laivine?"  The owl cocked its head to the side.  "Will you take something to someone for me?"  The owl moved its head to the other side.  "Will you take this to Draco Malfoy?" she asked, holding out the letter.  The owl nuzzled her head, and then took the letter.  It flew out through the window.

Draco looked up as a white snowy owl flew into his room.  He looked at it curiously, and then it moved over to him.  As it nuzzled its head on his neck, it dropped off a letter.  It hooted once before leaving.  Draco looked at the writing on the envelope but he didn't recognize it.  Sighing he opened the envelope, and read the letter.

As he finished reading it,  he smiled.  Kristie, yeah that was the Gryffindor.  Surprisingly enough, he found that he felt much better about the whole thing.  He was still angry with Jaci and Charles and everything though, and he wasn't going to forgive her that easily.  He looked down at the letter, and smiled.  For the rest of the vacation, they wrote to each other all the time.

Charlie put down the letter he had just received from Jaci.  He sighed.  At the moment, he was at the new site and all he could think about was Jaci.  He couldn't believe that she had kissed Malfoy and then, Malfoy was there when he'd gone to visit Jaci.  God, Charlie could swear he was going insane.

Jaci sighed as she boarded the train.  Normally, she would have been excited to be going back to Hogwarts, but not this time.  _And how sad that this is to be my last time._

"Come on Jaci, oh I mean Slytherin Head Girl," Freddie's voice broke through her thoughts.  She smiled.  

"C'mon Freddie, let's get Johnny, Mattie, and BJ a compartment," Jaci said.  Freddie nodded.  They got them one close to theirs.  Everyone had already been warned to leave them alone, or else.

It was dark as they reached Hogwarts.  Jaci walked out, taking Mattie, Johnny and BJ to Hagrid.  She  noticed that most of the carriages had already left, so she jumped into the first one she could see.  "Ugh," she heard.  Slowly, she turned around to face the person, and found herself sighing.  _Typical, I get the one with Malfoy._

"Uh, hello," Jaci said softly.  Draco glared at her, before turning away.  Jaci sighed again, and looked out the window.

"So, you're Head Girl, now?" he asked.

"Um, yes," she answered.  That was the last thing said, as they went on their way.

"Oh _great they're all in Gryffindor," Freddie muttered to Jaci.  She smiled.  Johnny, Mattie and BJ were all sorted into Gryffindor._

"That's ok, as long s that's where they belong."  Freddie nodded.

Just then the food appeared.  In the middle of eating, she felt someone's eyes on her.  Slowly she looked around the Slytherin table, but no one was looking in her direction.  However, she could still feel someone's eyes on her.  She looked up at the teacher's table, and was shocked to see Snape looking at her. _So that's who was staring at me.  She glared at him, and then looked back at Freddie, who had began talking to her._

Snape continued to look over at Miss Leza.  He was eager to read more of her stories, no matter what subject they were.  Before she left, he stepped in front of her, to stop her from moving.  She glared up at him again.  He just loved doing that to her.  "Good evening Miss Leza.  I trust you had a well summer." 

Jaci crossed her arms.  "Fairly well.  I hope you had a well summer."

"Fair.  I will need to read another of your stories, I'm afraid."

"Well, I'm _afraid I didn't bring them with me."  _

Snape smirked.  "Don't lie to _me Miss Leza, and as the Head Girl of Slytherin, you should do as I say." _

Jaci glared at him.  "I'll take it to you on Friday, when I have class with you."

Snape nodded.  "Good evening Miss Leza."

Snape stalked off.  Jaci glared, before growling after him.  _God, do I hate him!_  Jaci walked off to her dorm.

"Good  morning, Miss Leza," Dumbledore said, Friday morning at breakfast.  Jaci grinned up at the Headmaster.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore."

"I never got to ask you how your trip to Romania went."

"My trip went well.  I learned a lot, but if you would excuse me professor, I have potions next," Jaci said.  _Unfortunately. _ Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course Miss Leza.  I will see you later, I hope."  Jaci nodded, and walked off.

After potions…

Snape stalked up to Jaci.  "Miss Leza, the story, if you don't mind."  Snape smirked as Jaci glared at him, but she handed him the story.  She stood up and began walking out.  Snape had other plans though, he placed a hand on her shoulder.  Jaci had no choice but to turn around, rather annoyed.  

"Yes?  Would you like me to sign it for you as well?" Jaci asked tauntingly.

"No, Miss Leza, I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your previous story."

"Ok, professor, I'm lost.  Did you just compliment me?"

Snape laughed.  "Yes Miss Leza, I did.  Now run along.  You must have class right now, don't you?"

"No, I don't.  I don't have classes until after lunch."

"Well, then would you like to help me grade papers?"

"Uh sure I guess so, professor."

Jaci put her things down, and Snape walked her over to a stack of papers.  "These are from second years, a three foot long essay on the misuse of shrinking potions."

"Ouch, I remember that one," Jaci said wincing.  Snape smiled.

"Do you know?" 

Jaci nodded.  "How could I forget it?  I got a 9, when I should have gotten a 10."

Snape smiled.  "Well, Miss Leza—"

"Professor, I can only hear my last name so many times.  Please just call me Jaci."

"All right Jaci.  Have fun."  Snape handed her a red ink bottle, and a quill.  Jaci began grading.

"Jaci," Snape called an hour later.

"Yes?"

"Lunch is about to be served."

"Oh, all right," Jaci said.  She stood and began walking with Snape to The Great Hall.

"I read your story."

Jaci looked up at him in shock.  "But I just gave you the story."

"Yes, I know, and it was great."  Jaci looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  _How strange.  I…I think I enjoy being with him.  No, no I don't._

That night…

"Oh Erume, you look so beautiful," Jaci gushed that night.  She has stopped riding Erume, and now they would just walk around with Jaci talking to the beautiful creature.  They walked to the lake and back.  

Snape watched from atop his unicorn as Jaci and Erume walked around the grounds.  He smiled at how Jaci fussed over what the animal ate.  Snape calculated how long Erume had been pregnant, and knew she only needed one more month to go.  He sighed.  He Ide Yarla looked up at him.

"Come on boy, drop me off so you can go with Erume and Jaci."  The  unicorn shook his head.  "What do you mean no?  Come on!"  Snape knew He Ide Yarla liked to play jokes and he gently tugged on his mane.

He Ide Yarla had plans of his own.  Every night he and his master would walk away from Erume and he wouldn't stand it anymore.  He began running toward her despite Snape's tugs and warnings.  

Jaci could hear Erume's mate running to them.  He could be heard for miles.  Jaci smiled and turned to greet him.  She gasped at what she saw.  Someone, a man perhaps, was riding him.  She stood and walked closer as he ran up to them.

"He Ide Yarla!" Jaci heard the man yell.  She knew him.  _That sounds like Snape!  But he would never ride a unicorn, would he?  _The unicorn stopped a few feet before Jaci and Erume.  Jaci took this as her cue to walk up to them.  

"Damn it He Ide Yarla!  Let's go!" Snape said.  The unicorn shook its head.  It also began walking to Erume and Jaci.  _Damn unicorn!_  Snape slid off He Ide Yarla.

"Pro…Professor Snape?" Jaci asked.  Snape sighed.

"Yes Miss Leza?" he asked.

"Is this unicorn yours?"

Snape sighed again.  "Yes Miss Leza.  His name is He Ide Yarla."

"I caught that when you yelled at him.  Well this is weird.  He Ide Yarla is yours while Erume Morine is mine, and they're mates, how funny."  Jaci looked at her watch.  "Well, I've got to go professor.  Lights out in twenty minutes.  Goodnight."  Jaci picked up her backpack, and began walking off.

"Wait!" Snape said grabbing her arm and turning her around.  "Do not tell anyone that—"

"That you're riding at unicorn, don't worry professor, I won't," Jaci spoke, rather calmly, but something inside of her was going haywire.  Snape's hand lingered on her arm, and she felt warm and comforting.  _I find out that Snape has a unicorn.  Snape, and it just happens to be Erume's mate?_  Jaci felt her heart begin to beat faster.  She was getting over emotional and she was holding her breath.  For someone with high blood pressure, that isn't good.

Snape cursed as Jaci fainted.  He remembered about her blood pressure.  Catching her as she fell, he carried her to the lake.  There he set her down close to the water, and sprinkled water on her forehead.

Jaci's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the night sky.  Snape sighed with relief as Jaci sat up and looked over at him.  "Are you ok?" he asked her.  Jaci nodded.  She put a trembling hand on her heart and took two deep breaths.  "Are you sure?"  Jaci nodded again.

"I'm fine, thank you.  Just need to calm down."  Snape nodded.  Erume and Yarla came to lie down next to Jaci.  Erume had Jaci place her head on her chest.  Snape kneeled next to Jaci as she continued taking deep breaths.  Then Snape took her hand, and Jaci's eyes snapped open.  She looked over at him curiously.

"Come on, let us get you to the common room," Snape said.  Jaci nodded.  Snape then helped her up.  Jaci hugged Erume and Yarla goodbye before she and Snape walked to the castle.

Jaci looked up at Snape.  He took her backpack, along with her arm, so she could lean on him.  Jaci smiled up at him.  "Thank you for helping me when I fainted."

Snape smirked.  "I couldn't just leave you there."

"Yes you could have."

"Ok, you're right, I could have, but I didn't."

Jaci laughed softly.  She stopped walking, and looked at him curiously again.  "Why are you being so nice to me?"  Snape looked at her in shock.  _Have I been nicer to her than usual._

"I…I don't know Jaci."  He handed her backpack back to her.  When their fingers brushed, they gazed at each other.  Snape could hear his heart pounding in his head.  In fact, he was sure Jaci could hear it as well.  He had this strange feeling and emotion going through his head.  Quickly he stepped back.

"I, I must be going.  Good evening Miss Leza."  Snape ran off leaving Jaci alone


	11. Chapter 11: New Addition

Chapter 11: New addition 

Jaci and Snape hardly talked after that night, although Snape still asked for her stories, and Jaci didn't mind giving them to him now.  It was October, the day before Halloween when Jaci walked down to The Great Hall.  "Did you hear the news?" Freddie asked.

"What news?"

"Since tomorrow is Saturday and Halloween, Dumbledore is allowing us to go to Hogsmeade."

"Yes!  Come on let's go tell the rest of the family."

Charlie sat in his tent, looking at a picture of Jaci and him in his last year at Hogwarts.  They were hugging and laughing.  Charlie sighed.  It had been two months since they had last seen each other, and it had been one month since he had gotten a letter from her.  He sighed again.  Standing, he put the picture away.  Then he finished packing, so he could to home that same day.  _Tomorrow is Halloween, and Saturday._

Jaci woke up in a good mood.  She dressed and walked downstairs.  She was surprised to see Snape in the common room.  "Good morning professor," she said.  Snape nodded.

"Listen Miss Leza, tonight Erume should be delivering.  We will leave in the middle of the feast.  I have already told Dumbledore.  He gave permission, seeing as how it is educational."  Jaci nodded.

"Thank you professor.  I shall meet you then," Jaci said.  Jaci saw Draco and ran up to him.  As she neared him, she saw that he was reading a letter, and she thought the writing looked familiar.  As he saw her, he quickly hid the letter, and narrowed his eyes. 

"What do you want?" Draco spat.  Jaci winced.

"Draco that isn't fair."

"Not fair?  Not fair?  How come you tell me it wasn't fair?"

"Why should you care whom I date?  _You told me to be happy, and I was."_

"Was?  Was?  What the weasel couldn't handle it?" Draco said laughing coldly.  "Maybe he just couldn't afford it?"  Jaci glared.

"Money _isn't everything, Draco," Jaci countered.  She then began walking away._

"So it was because he was poor!"

"Did I stutter?" Jaci said turning around.  "When you stop being an arrogant jerk, and turn back into the friend I had, come see me."  Jaci walked out of the common room to meet up with Freddie at the gate.

Draco sighed.  _Maybe I _am_ being too harsh with Jaci.  And it seems that now Weasley is out of the picture.  He smiled, and then looked down at the letter in his hand.  Kristie had written him another letter, saying that she hoped he was doing good, because she hadn't been able to see him what with a transfiguration test.  _

"Come on Jaci, let's go!  Stop lagging behind!" Becca yelled.  Jaci smiled. 

"You go and buy something for Johnny, Mattie, and BJ for me.  Buy  me some ink and some parchment please.  You can buy something for yourself too, just not too expensive," Jaci said handing Becca some money.  Becca laughed and nodded.  She ran to catch up with the rest of the family.

Jaci sighed and began heading out to the outskirts of town, where she could sit and think for a while.  She soon reached an old cave that she knew Sirius was always taking about to Remus.  She didn't go in, but sat outside of it.  She sighed and put her head in her hands.  She wasn't going to cry.

_So what if Charlie will probably never speak to me again?  So what if Draco is mat at me?  I don't care._  She began crying.  "Ok, so I do care, but I just need to calm down, I need to take deep breaths.  I can't get too over emotional.  There's no Snape to save me."  She laughed quietly, and dried her tears.  _Yes, Snape.  That was nice of him._

Charlie gazed at Jaci.  She had been crying when he apparated close to her.  He wanted to run up to her, but not yet.  He wanted her to see him.

Jaci sighed and looked up at the clouds.  Suddenly she felt like she was being watched.  She slowly turned to the left, and gasped.  Snape was standing there, looking at her.  She shook her head and Charlie stood where Snape had been a second ago.  "Stop playing tricks on me!  I'm sorry I hurt Charlie, I'm sorry I hurt Draco!  Ugh!"  She closed her eyes and lied down on her back.  She heard footsteps.

"Jaci?" Charlie asked.  Jaci opened her eyes wide.  She sat up and turned to face him.

"Oh my God, Charlie?"  He nodded.  Jaci sighed and got up onto her feet.  Quickly she began walking away, but Charlie stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm leaving you alone, just like you left me."  Jaci shook her arm free from his grasp, and began walking away.  She started down the hill and tripped over a rock.  Charlie rushed to steady her.

"Are you ok?"

Jaci moved away from him.  "Leave me alone Charlie, I mean it."  Jaci began walking again, but Charlie took her arm again and spun her around to face him.

"Please Jaci, I'm sorry," he said.  Jaci scoffed.

"Oh yeah, _now you're sorry."  Charlie growled.  He pulled her closer to him._

"_You're the one who kissed Malfoy.  _You_ should be apologizing to me!"  Jaci glared at him.  _

"I kissed him _before we went out.  I kissed him the last month of school!  So don't' go giving me that bullshit!"  Jaci pulled back.  "I'm not going to apologize if I did nothing wrong Charlie!"_

Jaci turned and began leaving again.

Snape was walking through Hogsmeade, the outskirts, thinking and gathering some herbs that grew on the hill.  He thought Erume might need them.  Just then he heard shouting and he peered up at the hill.  There he saw Jaci!  Squinting against the sun's rays, he saw someone else with  her, a man perhaps.  They were shouting at each other, when he saw the man grab Jaci roughly, and bring her closer to him.  Snape glared and felt his blood start to boil.

"Leave me alone, Charlie!" Jaci yelled.  "Go back to Romania, and enjoy yourself with Linda!"  Jaci tried to move away from him, but he didn't let her.  "Damn it Charlie!"

"I'm not going to let you go until you apologize!"

"Me!  Me!  Apologize!  You're insane!  Now let me go!"  Jaci finally broke out of Charlie's grasp and stepped back, walking away from him.  She began hurrying down the hill.

"Jaci!" Charlie kept calling out, but she ignored him.  She didn't want to hear a word he had to say.  She kept looking down, to make sure she wouldn't trip on a rock again.  A sudden movement made her look up, and she gasped.

_What's Snape doing here?_  Just then, she tripped over another rock, and began falling.  

Charlie watched as Snape ran up to catch Jaci.  He growled.  _Damn git!  He has to come and get in the way.  I'm not going to rest until Jaci and I are back together!_  With that Charlie disapparated.

"Jaci are you ok?" Snape asked.  He had her in his arms while the herbs lay forgotten on the floor.  Jaci looked up at him.  She sighed and nodded.  Slowly she looked back up at the hill, and saw that Charlie wasn't there.  She looked back at Snape.

"I'm fine professor, thank you."  She smiled as he set her down.  "This is the second time you come to my rescue."

Snape smiled.  "Well, at least you're safe."  He began picking up the scattered herbs.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's some herbs I've been getting for Erume."  Jaci smiled.  She began helping him.  They reached for the same herb and their hands brushed together.  Jaci felt her face grow hot, but she didn't think she was blushing.  She moved her hand away, and let Snape pick up the herb.

"If you don't mind Miss Leza—"

"Jaci, and the man up there was Charlie Weasley.  That's the answer to your question, right?"

Snape nodded.  "Jaci are you sure you're ok?" 

Jaci sighed.  "I would tell you the whole story, but it's long."

Snape plopped himself on a rock.  "We've got a while until dinner."  Jaci laughed.  She sat down next to him and began telling him.

Half an hour later…

Snape raised his eyebrows.  "Wow."  Jaci nodded, she sighed and looked at her watch.

"Well, professor, we should head to the castle.  Dinner will be served shortly."  She stood and stretched.

Snape watched her silently.  He let his eyes scan her from her long legs, up her firm stomach, and her beautiful face.  When he realized what he was doing, he shook his head.  Sighing, he began rubbing his eyes.

"Are you ok, professor?"

when Snape opened his eyes, he saw that Jaci was kneeling before him.  She placed a hand on his forehead, and smiled.  "Well, you don't feel hot."  Snape laughed, taking her hand and pulling her up to stand with him.  Jaci smiled up at him, still holding onto his hand.

Snape realized he was holding her hand, not really wanting to let it go, and he moved back.  As he looked down, he found the herbs, and picked them up.  He saw Jaci looking at him curiously.  Slowly, he smiled so that she would stop.

"Come, Erume will hopefully give birth today, so let's go grab a quick bite to eat and then go see her."  Jaci nodded.

After eating, Jaci and Snape walked down to the forest to a pen that Hagrid had made.  Jaci called Erume and Snape called Yarla.  When they were in the pen, Jaci went to Hagrid's hut and asked for a  big bucket full of water and old rags.

"So, how long do we wait?" Jaci asked as Erume and Yarla settled down outside of the pen, while Snape and Jaci were on the other end.

"I don't' know.  As long as it takes.  We'll probably be here all night."  Jaci nodded.  For a few hours, they spoke about potions, current events, and music.  It was around twelve when Jaci fell asleep, slightly leaning on Snape.

Snape smiled as he watched Jaci sleep.  He conjured a blanket, and covered her up.  He gently lowered her to the ground, and then stood to stretch.  He walked around the pen to see how Yarla was doing, along with Erume.  

He went over to Erume to check her breathing, and he smiled.  He quickly ran back to Jaci and woke her.  "What's wrong?" she asked.  Snape smiled.  He pointed over to Erume.

"She's in labor," he answered.  Jaci smiled.  Standing, she walked over to Erume.

An hour later, Jaci smiled.  "Oh Erume, he's beautiful!" Jaci said.  She watched as Snape helped clean the baby unicorn, then set it back down next to Erume.  He washed up and stepped back to survey the scene.  Jaci stepped up next to him.  Snape looked down at her with a smile.  

"One healthy baby unicorn, born on November 1st, at 1:21 am."

"Hey, my birthday!"  Snape looked at Jaci curiously.

"You're birthday is November first?"

"No, 1:21.  My birthday is on January 21st."

Snape smiled.  "Oh ok."  Jaci sighed and plopped herself back down on the ground.  Snape followed.

"Wow, that was tiring."

Snape nodded.  He turned to look at her.  "What are you going to name him?"

"Me?  He's half yours!"  Jaci and Snape laughed.

"Ok, he's half mine too, but you name him and I'll name the next one."

Jaci grinned.  "Ok, um let me think."  She looked up at the sky.  "Hey, how about He Ide Morine?"

Snape looked at her.  "You're using both their names?"

"Yes, so his name means 'I desire darkness.'"

"How did you know He Ide means 'I desire?'"

Jaci laughed.  "Professor, it's basic elven."

"I should have figured."  He sighed, and looked over at her.

Jaci stared up at the night sky and smiled.  It was a beautiful cloudless night, a full moon.  She thought about the full moon, and it had been a while since she had seen Remus and Sirius.  

Sirius continued to gaze at her, watching how her face changed expressions every so often  he could watch her and know exactly what she was thinking, at every single moment.  "Professor?"  Snape jumped at the sudden sound of Jaci's voice.

"Um, yes Jaci?"

"When is the next Hogsmeade trip?"  Snape looked at her curiously.  

"In about three weeks, why?"

"Oh, no reason.  I just need to visit a friend."

"Charlie?"

Jaci scoffed.

"Oh yeah right, like I'm soooooo going to visit him."  Snape hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, so he let it out.

"Well, then who may I ask?"

Jaci sighed.  "I…I don't know if I can tell you."

"Why?"

"Two reasons, one, you would probably tell Dumbledore, and I wouldn't be able to go, and two, you don't like him."  Snape raised his left eye brow.

"So, I know him?"  Jaci smiled and nodded.  She sighed and stood.

"Well, Professor Snape, I must be heading off to bed.  I'm very tired."  Snape nodded, and stood as well.

"Good night, Miss Leza," Snape said.  Jaci looked at him curiously.

"You're not coming?"  He smiled.

"No, I want to watch Morine, just to make sure he's ok."  Jaci smiled.

"Thank you, well good night."  Jaci walked off.

Snape watched her leave.  He let his eyes roam her, until a neigh from Yarla made him tear his eyes off of her.  He sighed.


	12. Chapter 12: Shocking Revelations

Chapter 12: Shocking Revelations 

Three weeks later, was the next Hogsmeade trip.  Everyone walked out to the train, except for Draco.  Draco walked over to the pitch to do some flying.  He had a lot of thinking to do, and flying always helped him think.  Quickly he got onto his broomstick, and kicked off of the ground.  As he was flying, Jaci was the first thing on his mind.  _I should apologize to her.  Then he made a smooth turn.  _Why can't I do that when I'm going after that damn snitch!_  __I wonder if Kristie likes Quidditch.  Suddenly he grimaced as he saw that mudblood Granger.  __Ugh, I have to study for my end of years.  Maybe Kristie needs a study partner.  First think tomorrow I have to talk to Jaci, and ask her to forgive me.  For now, I have to write to Kristie.  As he touched the ground, he came to a shocking realization.  __Oh Merlin!  I'm in love with Kristie!  At that moment, he saw her move to the Hogwarts train with Jaci and Becca._

Jaci stepped off the Hogwarts grounds grinning happily about what she was going to do.  She looked over her shoulder, to make sure nobody was watching her.  Then she smiled, and walked away.

Snape quickened his pace to keep up with Jaci.  He had taken out his invisibility cloak and dusted it off.  He had run to keep up with Jaci.  He wanted to know _who_ she was going to see, and not because she was upset she was visiting a man.

_No, because she's in my  house, and she's my student, and I should keep an eye on her.  Yes that's my reason!_  Just then Jaci disapparated.  Snape sighed.  He concentrated on her face, which came rather quickly, and instantly he was apparated to her side.

He looked around to see where he was, and was instantly shocked to see that he was in a muggle store, but he wasn't in London, or England, or Europe for that matter!  If he guessed right, he was in America, where Jaci was from.  He looked for Jaci and found her.  She had changed though, from her school uniform into…into clothes that Snape was sure she would never wear at Hogwarts.  It would turn heads there, but here he could see it was expected.

She was dressed in tight hip-hugging jeans, tone at the knees, exposing most of her lower leg, and torn around the back, just under her derriere, but not torn too much.  It had a bunch of graffiti on it, hand prints all over the place and messages were written everywhere, however Snape couldn't make them out, not yet anyway, he was too far.  She also wore a black tank top that did not cover her entire stomach.

He followed her into the store and watched her buy many different things along with many cases of coke.  He smiled as he heard her say to herself, "I have got to give up coke for lent."

Soon after they left and Jaci used a small contraption.  She talked to someone, and Jaci was soon picked up by two people in a car.  Snape walked around for 30 minutes hoping that would be enough time for Jaci to be inside a house when he apparated.  He took a deep breath and apparated.  He let out a sigh of relief when he found himself inside a house.  It was nice, and cheerful, two people who Snape assumed were Jaci's parents, sat at the table while Jaci began cooking, making some sort of weird cake.

Two hours later, Jaci kissed her parents goodbye, and disapparated.  Snape did the same, hoping they would be back at Hogwarts, but was shocked to find himself in yet another house.  _Probably more relatives._  He looked around.

"Jaci!"  Snape froze.  He knew that voice all too well.  Sirius Black!  He quickly walked over to where he heard the voice and growled.

Sirius Black was hugging Jaci, swaying her around and around while Jaci was laughing, hanging on to him.  "I'm happy to see you too Sirius!" Jaci said, smiling as he set her down.  She looked around.  "Where's—"

She laughed as Remus snuck up behind her and picked her up.  When Remus finally set her down, Jaci began slicing the cake for them.  "So, how have you two been?" Jaci asked as they walked to the living room and sat on the floor, so that they could face each other.

"Fairly well, mainly bored," Sirius said.  Jaci laughed.  Remus watched as Jaci stretched her legs, trying to read the words on her pants.  He suddenly burst out laughing as he finally read one leg.  Jaci and Sirius looked at him curiously.  Remus pointed to Jaci's pant leg.

"She's got potions master written right there.  Now _who do we know that is a potions master?"_

"Hmm, well let me think Moony," Sirius said.  He knew that Remus had told Jaci a long time ago about Snape.  "Well Moony, I can only think of one person."  Sirius and Remus began laughing at the look of pure venom on Jaci's face.

"Both of you know that my wish is to become a potion's master so, bit me!"  Jaci laughed as Remus and Sirius pretended to bite her.

Snape watched in amazement.  _Jaci?  She wants to be a potions master?  I…I didn't know…I…_  Three hours later, after checking on Remus' wolfsbane potion, Jaci sighed.

"I must be going guys, but I'm going to walk through the forest for a while."  Remus and Sirius nodded.

"When will you visit again?"  Jaci smiled at Remus' question.

"As soon as I can.  I might come for Christmas, ok?"  Both men smiled as they nodded, and hugged Jaci good-bye.  Jaci walked away, into the forest simply content now that she had visited Remus and Sirius.  Snape smiled.

_Finally, now maybe we can go back home!_

Suddenly, Jaci stopped and looked up at the darkening night.  She sighed, and sat on the ground.  "Why do I feel so…so empty?  I should be happy!  I've got a great family, good friends, I'm the Head Girl for Slytherin, and I can go anywhere I want!  What's wrong with me!"

Snape could bear it no longer.  He itched to remove the cloak and go to comfort his student.  She was miserable, he could tell.  Standing up, Jaci sighed and removed her shoes and socks.  Snape watched her curiously.

Jaci then began climbing a tree.  Snape watched her as she reached the top, and sat on a branch, looking up at the night sky.  She began cooing softly, and soon she was surrounded by owls.  Snape gazed in amazement at her.  He didn't realize, as he began walking closer to the tree, that his cloak had snagged on a fallen tree branch.  He didn't even notice as it fell off his shoulders.

Jaci wondered why all the owls left so quickly, but she didn't' mind.  She looked down at her watch, and gasped.  It was eight already!  Dinner was served at eight thirty and it would be a twenty minute walk to the castle!  She quickly began climbing down the tree.  When she reached the bottom, she turned around and gasped.

Snape was sitting there on the ground watching her with a look in his eyes that Jaci couldn't make out.  He looked behind himself, looking to see at what Jaci had gasped at.  When he realized that he didn't have the cloak anymore, he turned to look at her wide-eyed.

Jaci couldn't believe what she was seeing.  How long had professor Snape been there?  What was he doing there?  Was he following her?  And look at what she was wearing!  It wasn't right to wear that in front of her teacher!  Jaci took a deep breath and crossed her arms around her bare stomach.

"What are you doing here Professor Snape?"

Snape stood in one swift movement.  Jaci watched as he stalked up to her, his cape billowing behind him, his hair blowing in the faint wind and Jaci could feel emotions start to run through her body, emotions she couldn't quite place.

Snap reached her and saw that she was shivering slightly.  _No doubt it's cold out and look at what she's wearing.  "Professor?" he heard.  "What are you doing here?"_

"_I should be asking you that question Miss Leza."  Jaci raised her eyebrows._

"Oh really?  Do tell."

Snape smirked.  From any other student, he would have expected a different answer, but not from her.  "You shouldn't be outside of Hogwarts."

"Have you been following me all day?"

That question took Snape by surprise.  He tried not to look shocked, but failed.  Jaci gasped.  "You have!  What…why?"  Snape sighed and walked away to retrieve his cloak.  Jaci followed him.  "Why did you follow me professor?  I mean I deserve an answer!"

Snape growled as he turned to look at her.  "Because you are my student!" he yelled, still not quite convinced.  He could see that Jaci wasn't either.

"Bullshit!" 

"That is no way to talk to your teacher!"

Jaci laughed harshly.

"Don't try to get professional with me Professor Snape!  You're the one who followed his student to America and back!"

"Um…uh—"

Jaci looked at the cloak in his arms.  "An invisibility cloak, I should have known.  Ugh, what did you hear?  What did you see?"  Suddenly she gasped.  "Did you follow me into that house?" she pointed to the edge of the forest.  Snape nodded.  "You, you didn't see anyone, did you?"

"I did.  I already knew that Black and Lupin were staying there, so don't go acting insane on _me_ Miss Leza."

Jaci growled.  "Why did you follow me?  You have _no_ right.  You—"

The next thing Jaci knew, she was in Snape's arms with his hands around her bare stomach, lightly caressing her skin leaving a tingling feeling wherever his fingers grazed.  His lips were on hers, gently kissing her, enough to take her breath away.

Jaci took a deep breath when they separated.  She gazed into his eyes, noticing he had that look again, the one she couldn't explain.

Snape's eyes bore through hers, because he couldn't believe what he…they had just done.  If he wasn't mistaken, she had kissed him back.  Jaci stepped back, crossing her arms in front of her.

She'd done that for two reasons, one she was getting cold, and two she was afraid.  What was it that she had just done?  What was going on? 

Snape noticed she was cold, and quickly removed his cape.  He tried to step closer to her, but Jaci moved away.  Snape's face fell.  "Please Jaci, you're cold.  You wouldn't want to get sick again, right?" 

He took another step towards her.  Jaci stayed still this time.  Snape wrapped the cloak around her and then stepped back.  He tried not to look at her, but he couldn't' help it.  He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but he could not take his eyes off of her.

Jaci was still at a loss for words.  She didn't know what to do, so she began pulling her shoes back on.  When she finished, she looked up and saw that Snape was still gazing at her.  She took another deep breath and stepped up to him.

Snape felt as if he were not controlling his own body.  The second Jaci walked closer to him, he gently wrapped his arms around her again.  At first Jaci looked shocked, but soon she got over it.

"Professor—"

"Call me Severus."  _Who the hell is controlling me!_  Jaci looked at him curiously.

"Severus?"  Snape nodded.  _Stop it, stop this insanity at once!_  "Um, Severus, what, what happened a few minutes ago?  Did I, did I—"

"Yes, you kissed me back."

"Oh."

Jaci felt Snape's lips on hers again.  She didn't know if this were the right thing to do, but when she felt him gently slip the cape off of her shoulders and his hands brushing softly against her skin, she didn't care anymore.  All she knew was that this felt good.

She groaned as he pulled her closer and ran her fingers through his hair as she brought him closer.  She then put her hands on his shoulders, feeling the silky material of his cloak.  

Snape didn't know what he was doing, only that he didn't want it to stop, everything was forgotten, the limits, the rules, the boundaries, everything.  He gently lowered her onto the ground.  Still kissing her, letting his hands travel all over her, as she was doing the same, he removed the cape from her shoulders.

Jaci let out a gasp of surprise as his hands crept under her blouse, and he pulled back.  "I'm sorry," he mumbled and began getting away.  Jaci was quick to stop him.  She needed this, right now.  She began snapping his buttons from his shirt, never breaking eye contact with his face.  Then as the last button came undone, she kissed him.  

That night, something happened between Severus and Jaci that neither of them expected.  They became part of each other, one whole being.  Both of them just reveled in it too.


	13. Chapter 13: Matchmaker

Chapter 13: Matchmaker 

Jaci sighed happily as she started waking up.  She was thinking about the night before, about Severus.  She smiled and turned to the right to snuggle into the pillow.  _Pillow?  But the forest!  We were in the forest!  She sat up, and gasped.  She wasn't in the forest anymore.  As a matter of fact, she was on a massive bed with black silky sheets, and black leather pillows.  The curtains around the bed were also black.  She looked down and saw she was wearing a white shirt that reached over her knees._

She smiled, turning to look at Severus, who was gazing at her through his tousled hair.  She laid back down and grinned as she felt his arm snake around her waist.  "Did you bring me back?" Jaci asked him.  He nodded and kissed her gently.  "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Noon!  I've never, never slept past nine!"  Severus smiled. 

"There's a first time for everything."  Jaci glared at him, and he found himself laughing.  They laid down in each other's arms for a while before Jaci spoke again.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to make this work?  I mean I _am you're student."  Severus sighed.  He hadn't wanted to think about that, not yet._

"I don't' know Jaci.  Maybe we should just act like normal when we're around other people."  Jaci nodded and was quiet for a while.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about me?  I mean, do you like me?  Or was last night just last night?"  Severus stared at her.

"Do _you think last night was just last night?"  Jaci slowly shook her head.  Severus smiled at her.  "Neither do I."  He kissed her again, and Jaci grinned.  _

Jaci smiled as she finished eating her favorite dessert, pumpkin pie.  She snuck a glance over at Severus and tried hard not to giggle as she watched him eat.  Now that she had been with Severus, she couldn't help but smile at every little thing she saw him do.

Kristie looked over at Jaci as she ate her pie.  She saw that Jaci seemed different, loads more cheerful and talkative.  _About time too, she was spending too many hours moping about Charlie._  Suddenly Kristie saw Draco walk up to Jaci.  Instantly her heart started racing.  She had always, _always_ had a secret crush on Draco.  

"Hello, Jaci," Draco said.  Jaci glared at him.

"Hello, Malfoy," she answered coldly.  Then she took a drink out of her cup.  Draco's face fell.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Hmm?" she said looking at him.  "What was that?"  Draco sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said louder.  Jaci smiled at him.

"Now that's better.  Are you my friend now?"  Draco nodded.  Jaci smiled and hugged him.  "Good now things can go back to the way they used to be."

"Not exactly," Draco said.  Jaci looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"Jaci, do you remember how I used to like you?"

"Yeah, I do."  _Used to?_

"Well, I was flying around on my broomstick yesterday night and I was thinking."

"About?"

"About you, school, Quidditch, and someone else that kept popping into my head at other times."

"Who?" Jaci asked, now rather curious as to who Draco was in love with now.

"Well…when I found out about that Weasley, I was pretty mad, and upset.  Kristie sent me a letter, apologizing.  About what though I don't know, I was the one who messed up.  Anyway, it made me feel better, so we started writing to each other—"

"Oh my God, you like Kristie!"

"Shh, not so loud woman!" Draco hissed.  He looked around to see if anyone heard Jaci.  She laughed.

"Well, now I have to fix the two of you up, won't I?"  Jaci grinned and Draco sighed.  

"I _knew I shouldn't have told you."  He laughed as Jaci glared at him._

Severus was going insane.  Jaci had been talking to Draco Malfoy for thirty full minutes! and Draco had hugged her countless times.  Finally he could bear it no longer.  He stood up and walked swiftly over to Jaci and Draco.

"So you're going to get me and her together, right?" he heard Draco ask.  Jaci nodded and Draco grinned.

Severus cleared his throat causing them both to look up at him.  Jaci smiled.  "Miss Leza, if you don't mind could you meet me in the dungeons?  I have some matters to discuss with you."

"Of course professor, if you'll excuse me Draco."

"Sure, good-night Jaci," he said.  He kissed her cheek and walked off to find Crabbe and Goyle.

The second that Severus closed the dungeon door, he took Jaci into his arms.  Jaci laughed.  "Jealous much?" she asked.  Severus growled, causing Jaci to laugh again.

"What was Malfoy talking to you about?"

"Nothing important, but the next project you assign, make sure that Draco and Kristie are together."  Severus raised his left eyebrow.  Jaci laughed.  "I just love it when you do that!"  Severus smiled.

He brought Jaci closer and kissed her.  "Will you be joining me tonight?" Severus asked.  Jaci sighed.

"I wish I could Severus, but I have a test to study for and Mandy, one of my roomies and a good friend will want to know where I spent last night."  Severus sighed.  

"I understand.  Well how about tomorrow you meet me here after dinner?"  Jaci smiled.  She kissed him and nodded.

"It's a date then," she said.  "Good night Severus."  Jaci hugged him tightly before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14: Damn Squib!

Chapter 14: Damn Squib! 

Jaci sighed in relief.  Today was the last day before Christmas holidays.  She couldn't wait for them to start.  She would go home on the train then apparate to meet Severus on Christmas Eve.  On new years, she was to go with Remus and Sirius.  On the day before Christmas, Draco was to come over to have dinner.

Jaci cheered along with the other students when the last bell rang.  She quickly ran to Severus' office, where he always waited for her.  She was sad to find that he wasn't there.  She sighed and walked out.  Just then her black owl with green eyes flew in through an open window.  Jaci smiled.

"Hello, Joe.  What have you got for me today?"  Jaci took the letter from him and petted him.  The owl hooted softly and then flew off again.  Jaci opened the letter to read it.

"Jaci, meet me in my quarters

SS"

Jaci smiled and shook her head.  "I should have known."  She walked quickly to his quarters, stopping in front of a snake statue, and muttering the words 'Severe Snake.'  The snake moved aside, and opened a passage way.  Jaci walked in and moved into Severus' home.

"Severus?"

"In the kitchen," Jaci heard.  She smiled and moved in.  Severus greeted her in a warm hug, before he had her sit as he gave her a mug of butterbeer.  "I didn't want to be in the office," he explained.  "I get tired of being there, and it's too cold right now.  I don't' want you getting sick, miss chaser."  Jaci laughed.  She was now on the Slytherin Quidditch team and Severus was always making sure she was never overtired.  

"Severus, you're starting to act like my parents." 

Severus smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  "So, when will I be meeting them?"

"Who?"

"You're parents, of course."  

Jaci nearly spilled her butterbeer.  "What?  Why do you want to meet them?"

Severus raised his eyebrows.  "Why not?  Jaci I'm sleeping with you for Salazar's sake!  And another reason I brought you here was because I wanted to ask you to be my…my girlfriend."  Jaci stared up at Severus dumbfound, at a loss for words.  Severus took her hands.

"You want me to be you girlfriend?"  Severus nodded.  "But why?"

"Why not?  We've been together for two months now.  I really like you and I care about you.  I only hope you feel the same towards me."

"Yes Severus.  Yes I do care about you, yes I do like you, and yes, I'll be your girlfriend."  Severus grinned broadly as he brought her close to kiss her, then he looked at a clock on the wall.

"It's official, 5:51 on December 20th, you and I are a couple."  Jaci laughed.  Severus put his forehead towards hers, looking serious now.  "Will you spend the night with me?"

"Yes I will," Jaci answered, looking up at him through lowered lashes.

Jaci awoke with a smile on her face.  She snuggled more into the leather pillows, and moved closer to Severus.  Severus sighed happily and put his arm around Jaci.  He smiled as she felt his fingers brush hers.  Jaci turned to face him and he kissed her.  "Good morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," Jaci answered.  Jaci looked past his shoulder to the digital clock behind him.  She smiled.  "Good, it's only eight."

Severus groaned and covered his eyes as Jaci opened the curtain to let the sun in.  Jaci laughed.  "Come on sleepy head.  I have to be on the train at eleven, and I still have to pack."  Severus sighed.

"Do you _have to go?" he asked as he threw back the covers and stood to walk over to her.  Jaci gazed out of the window._

"I miss my family to tell you the truth."  Jaci put an arm around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder.  Severus nodded.

"I can understand that," he said.  Slowly he kissed her forehead gently.  Jaci looked up at him and smiled.

"So…are you coming to Christmas Eve dinner?"

Severus looked at her in shock.

"Do, do you mean that?" 

Jaci nodded.  "Instead of me coming over here, you go over there."  Severus grinned, and kissed her.

"I'll be there."

Jaci smiled as she walked into her house.  She missed it dearly.  "Hey Molly," she said to her very old dog.  The dog wagged her tail happily, but could no longer jump up to greet her master.  Becca ran in screaming, and picked up the dog, then took her outside.  Jaci laughed.  Becca was so attached to the mutt, as everyone called her.

"Jaci, how are you?" Draco said, on the day before Christmas Eve, hugging her tightly.  Jaci smiled.  She had just answered the door to find Draco standing there with a large bag.

"You're here a bit early.  Kristie and Freddie haven't arrived yet."  Draco smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be.  Come on in."  Draco nodded.  He grabbed the bag and walked in.  "What's that?"

"Oh, presents."

"Draco Malfoy!"  Draco winced.  "Did I or did I not tell you not to bring anything?"

"But—"

"No, no, no!" Jaci said.  Just then, the doorbell rang.  While Jaci ran to get it, Draco used his wand to direct the presents under the tree.  Then he moved to sit on the sofa.  He held his breath as he heard Kristie talking.

"Ok, I'm here.  Now tell me who the heck is going to be here for dinner?" she asked.

"Guess," Jaci answered.

"Oh yeah, like some hunk, like Draco Malfoy for instance, is going to grace us with his presence," Kristie said sarcastically.

"You know, if he's sitting in the living room, where I left him, then he heard you," Jaci answered.

Draco blushed a deep red as Kristie, Freddie, and Jaci walked in.  With her mouth open, Kristie took off running through the front door.  "Well, what are you waiting for?  Go after her!" Jaci said to Draco.  He sprung into action, running after her.

Kristie was almost in her car when Draco reached her side.  "No, Kristie don't go, please!"  Draco took her hand and turned her to face him.  Kristie blushed, but looked determined.  He just loved that look in her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't leave, please.  Have dinner."

"I'm suddenly not hungry," she whispered losing her composure and trying to get into her car.

"Don't you even want to see what I got you?"

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"Why not?  What happened to our friendship?"  Kristie shrugged her shoulders.  Draco smiled.  "Come, let's go inside, come on."  He closed the car door and led her inside.  He walked over to the Christmas tree, and took a package.  "Here open it."  

Kristie shook her head.  "It's not Christmas."  Draco grinned.

"I know, that," he said pointing to another present, "is your Christmas present.  This is a gift I got you, for right now."  Kristie smiled.  

"Typical, you are always so thoughtful."

"And you are always so beautiful.  I don't know why I could never see it before."  Kristie blushed.  Draco grinned again.  "You look so cute when you blush.  It makes me want to kiss you."

"Why don't you?" she asked.  Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I can?"  Kristie nodded.  Draco grinned broadly.  He brought her closer, his lips about to touch hers, when…

"Kristie!  Jaci!  Becca!  Freddie!  Johnny!  Jesse!  Maria!  You're all here!" a shrilly voice rang through the house.  Kristie groaned.  Draco looked at her curiously.

"Who's that?"

"My worst nightmare."  Draco gave her a curious look.  "My niece, Ariel.  She's a royal pain."  Draco smiled.

Ariel ran into the room.  "Ooh, Kristie, who's this?"  Kristie rolled her eyes.

"Ariel Salas, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello," she purred.

Draco thought for a second.  "Wait, Ariel Salas.  Aren't you related to Maria?"

"Yes."

"Oh, why aren't you going to Hogwarts?"  Ariel flinched, and Kristie smiled.

"Ariel _isn't a witch."_

"Now, now _Kris, that's not true," Ariel said hurriedly.  _

"You're right," Kristie said.  "You're more of a person born from magical parents, but can't do magic at all.  You're nothing more than a squib.  And don't call me Kris," she answered.  Draco looked from one girl to the next.

"I'm sensing a bit of tension.  Um Kris, uh I mean Kristie—"

"No, _you can call me Kris."_

Draco smiled.  "Well, Kris, why don't you show me around?  I've only been here once before."  Draco held out his arm and Kristie took it.  They were about to walk out when…

"Krisi!  I need some help!  Could you come here?"  Jaci called out loud.  Kristie sighed.  

"I'll be right back," she said.  Draco nodded.  He began walking around the Christmas tree, looking at the different ornaments.  Ariel walked up behind him.

"Nice aren't they?" she asked him.  He turned to look at her.

"Yes, they are."

Ariel looked over Draco's shoulder to the dinner table.  Kristie was fixing the table to eat dinner.  Slowly, she pulled her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.  He looked at her curiously, as he tried to take her arms away.  Ariel then kissed Draco on the mouth.  He tried to pull away, but she pulled his arms around her waist.  Slowly, Ariel rotated, so that Draco was now facing Kristie.

He saw Kristie looking at him, wide-eyed.  Suddenly she dropped the plates, and they shattered.  Jaci walked out and looked at the plates on the floor.  She shook her head and took out her wand.  "Repairo," she said.

Suddenly she saw Kristie running out of the house again.  "I'm leaving Jaci," Kristie said as she ran away.  Jaci turned to glare at Draco.

"What did you do?" she asked.  She ran out after Kristie.  Draco turned to glare at Ariel, who was giggling.

"You damn squib!" Ariel stopped giggling, and glared at him.  "If Kristie never speaks to me again, I'll kill you."

With that Draco ran out the door, just in time to see Jaci and Kristie drive away.  Cursing, he went back inside, grabbed some Floo powder, and went back home.

Jaci sighed and steered the car down to the mini-market.  She stopped and looked over at Kristie.  She was looking down, with tears falling down her face.  Jaci sighed.  "Stay here," she told her.  Kristie nodded.  Jaci ran in and bought all the junk food she could carry.  When she got back, Kristie was gone.  "Damn it to hell and back again!" Jaci said aloud.  She drove back home.


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Eve

Chapter 15: Christmas Eve 

Severus was very nervous when he rang the doorbell on Christmas Eve day.  He let out the breath he had been holding, when Jaci answered the door.  He eyed her and smiled.  She was wearing black slacks with a green and silver sweatshirt.  Jaci grinned at him.

"My, my nervous are we?" Jaci asked him.  She laughed as he glared at her.  "Come in." She opened the door wider and let him walk in.  "Let me take your cloak.  You're lucky you know?"  Severus looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"My parents stepped out so you can relax."  Severus sighed in relief.  Jaci looked at him and smiled at the black short sleeved shirt and black pants with black boots he was wearing.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here."  Severus handed a pack he had been holding behind his back.  Jaci glared at him.

"I know that these aren't presents, right?"

Severus gulped.  "Uh, uh, dear, babe—"

"Severus Snape!  They are aren't' they?"  Severus nodded.  Jaci glared at him, but sighed and used her wand to direct the presents under the tree.  She smiled.  "I'm so glad you're here."

Severus grinned.  "I'm glad you invited me."  Just then a burst of laughter exploded from somewhere in the kitchen, causing Severus to jump slightly.  Jaci smiled.

"You'll learn to get used to it.  I even had to sleep through it at some time."  Severus raised his eyebrow, still smiling.

"What else can I expect from you're family?"

Jaci smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes.  "Well, the men are going to ask you a lot on the history of Mexico, so I hope you brushed up on your Spanish.  Then they'll quiz you on Hernan Cortez, the muggle post office, along with many other things.  You see my uncle is a post man, and he just loves it."  Jaci smiled as the color drained from Severus' face.  She kissed him gently.  "And then wait until my dad's side of the family get here.  They are all from Mexico."  She kissed him again.

They turned when they heard someone clear their throat.  Jaci grinned.  "Father, mother, you're back."  Jaci kissed both their cheeks.  Then she walked back to Severus and took his hand.  "Mami, papi, this is my boyfriend Severus Snape.  Severus this is my mother, Emma Leza, and my father, Juan B. Leza."

Juan's eyes narrowed.  "So, you're dating my daughter."

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Do you treat her good?"

"Dad!" Jaci hissed.  Juan held up his hand to silence her.

"Well, do you?" Juan asked again.

"Sir, I treat her the best way I possibly can," Severus answered.  "I respect her, and I love her."

Juan gave him a half smile.

"And do you make her happy?" 

Severus gazed at Jaci.  "I sure hope I do."  Jaci blushed.  Emma saw that no matter what, they couldn't stay away from each other.  She smiled at this.

"Juan," she said.  "Enough with questions…for now.  Help me with dinner, Jaci.  Mr. Snape—"

"Oh please ma'am, call me Severus."

Emma smiled.  "Well, Severus you and my husband can go into the den and have a few drinks.  I think Danny brought a few cartons of butter beer."  Severus nodded.  He kissed Jaci's cheek and followed her father, with his heart pounding.  At the moment, he didn't even remember how to greet someone in Spanish.

"Everyone, this is Severus Snape, Jaci's…boyfriend."  Severus gulped as all the men turned to look at him.  Juan smiled.  "Here Severus, Juan Emilio, Danny, Jesus, David, and Mike."

Severus shook hands with each man, then Danny handed him a butter beer.

"So, Severus what kind of work do you do?" Mike asked.  

"Oh, um I'm a potions master."

"Really?" David asked.  Severus nodded.  "I was studying to be a potions master, but I got interested in the muggle fire department, and ambulance."

"I know some things about muggles," Severus said.  The men smiled.  "What do you do for a living Mr. Leza?"

"I'm a muggle engineer," he said.  "At a company."

"Do you all work in muggle occupations?" Severus asked.  

"Yes, everyone but Danny.  He works with magical creatures along with his wife Letti," Carlos said.

"Letti?" Severus asked.  They all smiled.

"When dinner is ready, we'll introduce you to all of the family," Juan Emilio said.  Severus nodded.

"People!  Come to dinner!" Jaci called out at the instant.  Severus sighed in relief.  She walked into the den, and smiled at him.  She took his hand.

"We eat in the kitchen, since we're, as in my family and I are not over 18 and we all don't fit in the living room."  Severus smiled.

"As long as I'm with you," he whispered into her ear.  She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Kristie sighed as she saw Jaci with Severus.  It wasn't fair that, right when Draco knew that Kristie liked him, and she thought he liked her, he decided to kiss Ariel.  She smiled when Jaci and Severus walked by, but when they walked into the back yard, she frowned.  Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called out, since she was the one closest to the door.  She opened it, and stood there frozen.

_Damn!_  Draco had rang the doorbell after a half hour of debating whether he should or not, only to be greeted with Kristie in a sleeveless, corset style denim cat suit, and boots.  She had her usual curly hair straightened.

Kristie looked at Draco.  He was wearing black slacks with a gray shirt, that matched his eyes at the moment, boots, and his Slytherin cape.  Draco took a deep breath.  "Kristie, can I talk to you?" he asked.  Kristie glared at him.

"I'm _sure Ariel's around here somewhere, I'll fetch her for you."  _

Kristie turned around.  "No wait!" he yelped.  Draco reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her outside with him, and closing the door.

He pulled her roughly into his arms, and kissed her.  At first, Kristie fought, trying to pull herself away from him, and then trying to push him away.  When Draco put his arms around her waist, Kristie wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him closer.

When they pulled away, Draco took her hand, and looked her in the  eye.  "I, I didn't want to kiss Ariel," he said.  "She took me by surprise.  Please you have to believe me."

Kristie sighed.  "I…I don't know Draco, it was pretty convincing."

"Kris, did I have my arms around her?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Did it look like I was kissing her back?  God, right now I hate her so much!"  He put one hand on his forehead and began to knead it.  "I don't know what to do to prove to you that I really, _really_ like you!" 

"Ask me to be your girlfriend," she said.  Draco instantly stopped kneading his forehead, and looked up at her confused.

"What?"

"You heard."

Draco smiled.  "Kris, will you be my girlfriend?"  Kristie pretended to ponder the question.  "Kris!" he exclaimed.  She laughed.

"Yes Draco, I'll be your girlfriend."  Draco grinned and kissed her.  Kristie looked up at him with an evil look in her eyes.  "You know once I introduce you as my boyfriend, everyone in my family will just have to meet you."  He groaned and Kristie laughed.

"Severus is already here—"  She gasped and clapped her hand on her mouth.  Draco looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?  Why is Snape here?"

"Uh…maybe you should see for yourself."  She opened the door and they quietly walked inside of the house to the kitchen.

Jaci smiled and put her head on Severus' shoulder.  He took her hand gently, caressing it.  Neither of them saw Kristie or Draco.

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing.  Snape?  And Jaci?  Kristie took his hand and they walked back to the front of the house.

"Here let me take your cape," Kristie said.  As Kristie took Draco's cape, he ran back to the doorway.  Kristie sighed.  _Yeah, he's gotten over Jaci and has finally noticed me all right.  Somehow I don't think he's gotten over her._

She growled silently, and moved to the dinning room.  As she rounded the corner, she bumped into Ariel.  "Was that Draco I heard?"

"Yes, go see your boy toy," Kristie said walking out into the backyard.

Growling she moved out and sat on the cement floor.  _How can he ask me to be his girlfriend when he's still nuts about Jaci!_


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Present

Chapter 16: Christmas Present  
  
Draco looked up and saw Ariel standing next to him. "Hello Draco," she purred. Draco growled. "Get away from me," he hissed. Slowly he looked around. "Where's Kris?" "Last time I saw her, she was heading to Jaci's backyard." "And that would be?" Ariel pointed to a door. The only reason he believed her was because it was a door that he could see through. He quickly walked outside. "Kristie?" "Hmm?" he heard her say. "What's wrong?" he asked once he'd seen her. "Why did you come on out here for?" "No reason," she answered looking away. Draco moved up behind her, and put his arms around her. She moved away, slightly. He looked at her curiously, and then tried to kiss her. She backed away from him. "Kristie, what's wrong?" "Nothing," she said standing up, and trying to walk away. Draco caught her arm. "Kris, don't lie to me." Kristie glared at him, and pointed into the house. "You want to go see more of Jaci. She's in there, now just leave me alone!" Draco looked at her confused. "Why would I go see Jaci, when I have you here with me?" Kristie scoffed. "Oh sure, you have me. That's why you ran off to see Jaci when I took your cape just now." Suddenly Draco started laughing. Kristie glared at him. "Are you laughing at me?" Draco nodded. He quickly regretted laughing at her, because he saw anger flash in her eyes. He couldn't stop though. Soon she was so angry, her eyes were starting to get watery. Suddenly Kristie turned on her heel and began walking away. Draco moved out and grabbed her arm. She jerked away, and glared at him. "Wait," he said, still smiling. "Don't you even want to know why?" "No, not really," she said. Suddenly she looked up at him curiously. "Why?" Draco grinned. "Because you're jealous. I did not go see Jaci, I went to see Snape," Draco said as he took a tentative step towards her. Then, when she didn't move away, he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you know how rare it is to see your cold, mean, stingy teacher feeding someone else?" Kristie smiled, then giggled. Draco gently kissed her. "Come on, introduce me to your family." Kristie smiled. "You asked for it."  
  
Severus was surprised when he saw Draco Malfoy walking through the backdoor. Draco grinned broadly at him. "Hello, Mr. Snape," Draco said knowingly smirking at him. Severus glared. "Mr. Malfoy, what a shock to see you here." Severus glanced at Kristie, who smiled. "But I guess I can understand why you are here." "Ah, Draco how nice to see you again," Juan said, walking in. Draco smiled before they shook hands. "Hello, Mr. Leza. I hope you are well." "Thank you, Draco I am fine. I take it you know Kristie, Jaci and Severus." "Yes, I do know them." Juan smiled. Then he noticed that Draco and Kristie were holding hands. He frowned. "What is this?" he asked pointing to their hands. Draco smiled "Well, Mr. Leza, Kristie is my girlfriend. I asked her today as a matter of fact." Juan looked at him shocked. He could have sworn Draco liked Jaci. "Well, good for you two. Isn't' that wonderful, daddy?" Jaci said. Juan smiled. "Yes, great news. Later I shall take you and Severus to meet the whole family."  
  
Jaci sighed. It was 11:50. She looked over at Kristie and Draco, smiling. Severus then returned with a coke bottle. "Are you tired?" he asked her settling down next to her on the floor. Jaci smiled and shook her head. "In my family we stay up until 12, so we can open presents from family members. Then we go to bed and on Christmas morning, we open the presents from Saint Nick." Severus smiled. He put his arms around her shoulders and sighed deeply. "Did you have a good time with the men, Severus?" Jaci mumbled. He smiled. "Yes, and no questions about Mexico or anything else that you mentioned popped up." Jaci laughed as she took the bottle from him and took a sip. "I just thought they would." "Sure you did," he said. Severus leaned over and gently kissed her.  
  
"Draco?" Kristie asked, much later that night. "Yes Kris?" "Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked cautiously. She knew her family could be very pushy about boyfriends, and they tended to get really protective. Draco smiled. He looked around. Most of the family was still seated at the table. The kids were all seated around the Christmas tree, Severus and Jaci close to them, propped against the wall close together. He put his arm on Kristie's waist, and pulled her closer. "You got a great family. They're so nice and friendly. I feel like I'm at home." He gasped, and looked up suddenly. "Home!" Quickly he stood up and picked Kristie up with him. She looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" "I.I didn't tell my parents where I was going, I just sort of left." Kristie smiled. She walked over to her mom and spoke with her. Then Linda nodded. Kristie walked back to the closet and took her Gryffindor cape and Draco's Slytherin cape. She walked to Draco and handed him his cape, then dragged him to the chimney. She took a handful of Floo powder, and pushed Draco in with her, saying. "Malfoy Manor!" She threw the powder down, and they were engulfed in green flames. "Lucius, Lucius, he's here!" Narcissa yelled. Lucius ran from his study and went down to the chimney. "Draco Malfoy!" he started. Then he noticed that there was someone else with him, a girl. He smiled. "Yes father?" "Who is this?" "Kristie, meet my father, Lucius Malfoy, and my mother Narcissa Malfoy. Father, mother, this is my girlfriend, Kristie Marie Madrigal." Kristie shook hands with Mrs. Malfoy, and Mr. Malfoy kissed her hand. "Your girlfriend, Draco?" Lucius asked. Draco smiled as he put his arm around Kristie. "Yes father. I'm sorry I wasn't here for dinner. I-" "Don't worry about that Draco," Lucius said, looking down at Kristie with a warm smile. "I can understand. Come Narcissa, we shall retire. Draco I shall see you in the morning. Good night Miss Madrigal." Lucius bowed out of the room, with Narcissa ahead of him. Kristie smiled. "They are very nice," she said. Draco nodded. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her hair. "Yes they are. Do you wish to stay here, or shall we go?" Kristie looked up at him. "I don't know Draco. Whatever you want." "Kristie, if we did what I wanted-" He let his voice trail off, leaving a rather curious Kristie behind. "Continue," she said. Draco's cheeks turned a light pinck, and he shook his head. "I'll show you around," he said. He took her hand and led her down to the west wing. "Where are your parents?" "Oh, they stay in the south wing, up the stairs." "Wow, this place is so huge, Draco." He nodded. Taking her hand, Draco continued to lead her into the wing. "Where's your room Draco?" she asked eyeing the marble staircase. "Uh.in the north wing. I've got half a wing to myself." Kristie turned to look at him and smiled. Then Draco led her back to the living room. "Listen, Kris, I want you to go back home. It's Christmas Eve, and you should be with your family." Kristie smiled again, and shook her head. "No, Draco. Tonight I want to be with you." Draco looked at her. She took his hands and placed them around her waist. "What.what do you mean by that?" "You know perfectly well what I mean." Draco groaned as she brought him closer. "Kris, are you sure?" Kristie smirked. With that Draco picked her up. She squealed at the sudden movement, and he was carrying her up to his room. He set her down on the bed gently, and ran to lock the door, even if there was no need since they didn't have a house elf anymore. He didn't care, no one was going to disturb him and Kris. 


	17. Chapter 17: New Years

Chapter 17: New Years 

Jaci looked around.  _I wonder where Krisi and Draco went off to.  It's 2:30 in the morning!_

"Jaci, uh, Jaci?" Severus' voice snapped Jaci back to reality.

"Yes, dear?"  Severus smiled and lifted her up.

"I'm leaving."

"But why?"

"Baby, it's two thirty in the morning.  All of your family has left.  Your parents are in bed, along with your brother and sister."  Jaci sighed.  She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want you to leave."

"He doesn't have to," they heard.  Severus and Jaci looked to the left, to see who it was that had spoken.

"Hello, Mrs. Leza," Severus said.  "I was just leaving."  Emma smiled.

"No, no Severus.  Spend the night.  You can sleep in the den."

"Mother, I was going to sleep there," Jaci said.  Emma smiled knowingly.

"Yes, you can sleep in the inflatable bed, and Severus can sleep on the couch."  She led them to the den.  Soon she conjured up a pillow and a blanket and a pair of boxers with a shirt for Severus.  "Sleep well," Emma said.  She walked out smiling.  Severus looked over at Jaci.

"Does she normally act this nice?" Severus asked.  Jaci shook her head.

"Nope, I guess she likes you."  She smiled.  "Come on _Severus_ let's go to bed," she purred.  Severus groaned.

"Don't play around like that," he said.  Jaci laughed.  Severus then went to change.  By the time he got back, Jaci was asleep on the bed.  He smiled, and when he went to put the covers around her, she pulled him onto the bed with her.

Draco woke up with a smile on his face, and Kristie in his arms.  He kissed her forehead and smiled when she sighed.  Slowly she sat up and moved to the end of the bed.  During the night, Draco had given her a nightshirt to wear.  She sighed, and shook her head slightly.

"Do you regret it, Kristie?" he asked.

Kristie looked at him.  "No, I don't ," she said getting up.  Draco grabbed her arm.

"Then what's wrong?"

"No, nothing," she said trying to get away.

"Please don't start that again.  What's wrong?"

"Do you know that in my family, women get pregnant very, incredibly easy?" 

"No, I didn't know that," he answered.  He looked down to think, when he heard Kristie sigh.  Quickly he looked up.

"Don't worry Draco.  In the muggle world there's this pill called the Morning After.  It stops possible pregnancies."

Quickly she stood up to walk out of the room.  "Did I hurt you?  Is that why you're leaving so fast?"  Kristie shook her head as she cleared the door.  Draco got out of bed, and ran after her.  He took her arm, and led he back into the room.  She sighed.

"Draco, I just…don't want to get pregnant yet.  I mean if I did, I don't mind, but—"

"I understand Kris," Draco said.  "I'll get dressed and we'll go together."

"Are you sure?"  Draco nodded.  He gently kissed her. 

"And if you are pregnant, I'll take care of you I promise."  Kristie smiled.  Draco dressed and they went to the muggle world together.

Severus growled.  It was New Years Eve, and Jaci was at _Lupin's.  He began pacing his bedroom floor, growling again.  "What could they be doing?" he asked himself referring to Lupin and Black.  He trusted Jaci, just not those two._

Jaci smiled and laughed.  Then she looked at her watch and sighed.  "It's already four.  I think I should be going, you guys."

"Aww, do you have to?" Sirius asked.  Jaci laughed, and kissed both their cheeks.

"Yes, I have to, but I'll visit you guys soon, ok?"  They nodded and walked Jaci out.

Severus sighed.  _She's finally out of there. _ He had been watching the house from his hiding place in the forest.

Jaci sighed, she loved this forest.  It was so calming, relaxing, and this was where she and Severus had been together that first time.  She heard a rustle and turned around, thinking it was Remus or Sirius.  She gasped.

"Hello Jaci."

"Oh, Charlie you scared me!"  Charlie smiled.  "What are you doing here, Charlie?"

"I'm here to get you back," he said.  Slowly, he started walking toward her.

"Charlie get away from me!"

Severus heard Jaci yell, and he began running to her.  "Jaci!  Jaci!" he yelled hurrying to her side.  He saw her and wrapped his arms around he.  Jaci are you ok?"  She was looking at something behind him, so he turned and saw nothing.  "Jaci what's wrong?"

"Charlie," Jaci mumbled.  "Charlie was here.  He said he was coming back to get me."  Severus felt his blood boil.  Jaci sighed, and rested her head on his chest.  "I feel better now, now that you're here," she mumbled.  Severus stroked her hair lightly.  Jaci looked up at him.  "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me, or get upset at what I'm about to say."

"I would never do that."

"Severus, I…I love you."  Severus looked down at her clearly confused.

"What?"

"I love you."

Severus broke out into a grin.  He hugged her tighter and kissed her.  "I love you too, Jaci so, so much."  Jaci smiled.  "Come, let us go back home.  I'm sure your parents are worried."

"As worried as you were when you came to spy on me?"  Severus blushed, causing Jaci to smile.  She kissed him.  "It's ok, I know you trust me, just the guys you don't.  and I'm glad you came anyway."  She placed her hand in his and they disapparated.

Charlie stepped out from his hiding place, face red, hands fisted at his sides.  _She told him she loves him.  _Love?_  How the hell can she be in love with him?  She should love me!_  He turned and with a swish of his cloak, he disapparated.


	18. Chapter 18:Love Is In The Air

Chapter 18:  Love is in the air 

Kristie sighed happily.  She was back at Hogwarts.  She smiled as she felt someone wrap their arms around her.  "Hello beautiful," she heard.

"Hello, Draco, good morning to you too."  She heard Draco chuckle.  "Draco?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes?"

"People are staring."  They were still in The Great Hall.

"Let them stare."

Just then Flint walked up to them.  "Draco, Quidditch practice."  Jaci and the rest of the team walked up behind him.  Draco nodded, and sighed.

"I'll be there in a second, Flint."  Flint nodded and the rest of the team, except for Jaci walked off.  Draco sighed again, and kissed Kristie's forehead.

"Go on Draco, go practice," she said.  Draco nodded.

"Come on Jaci, the faster we practice the faster we get back."  Jaci smiled.  They walked off.

Kristie sighed.  Just then, Harry came up to her.  "Hello Kristie, I was wondering…can I talk to you?"  Kristie smiled.

"Sure Harry, take a seat."  Harry smiled.  "Now what do you want to talk about?"  Harry blushed.

"Well, I know I should be going to talk to Jaci about this, but I don't want to bother her right now, and I knew you would help me…."

"Harry," Kristie said gently.  "You're babbling, now just tell me!"

"Ilibo," he said.

"What?  _Stop_ muttering and mumbling!"

"I like Becca," Harry said, blushing.  Kristie grinned.

"Really?" she asked.  Harry  nodded.  "So, why don't you tell her?"

"But, but, I'm afraid she'll laugh at me or something."  Kristie laughed.  "See, you are!"

"I'm laughing because _you would actually thing Becca would laugh at you."_

"Who would I laugh at?" Becca asked.  She had walked by, with neither Kristie nor Harry noticing.  Harry blushed, while Kristie grinned.

"Well, speak of the devil.  Becca, Harry has something to tell you," she said.  With that Kristie got up and walked off with a smile on her face.  

Kristie started walking outside to see Draco and Jaci practice.  Suddenly someone yelled something.  She looked up as a bludger came down, right at her.  She yelped, and jumped out of the way, just in time to have the bludger miss her.  Just as she was getting her bearings back, she was being held.

"Are you ok?" Draco was asking.  Kristie however was a bit confused.

"What?" she asked, looking around.  Draco grabbed her by the shoulders, and made her look him in the eye.

"Kristie, are you ok?!"

"Yes," she answered.  "I'm fine."

"I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

"No, I'm fine!"

"No objections," he said.  Kristie grumbled as Draco carried her to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as she spotted them walking in.

"Nothing!  I'm fine!" Kristie protested.

"No, she's not, Madam Pomfrey.  She almost got hit by a bludger," Draco said quickly.

Madam Pomfrey gasped.  "Set her down here, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm fine!" Kristie shouted.  No one listened to her though.  Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion to put her to sleep.  The last thing she saw was Draco's face, and his hand holding onto hers.

Becca blushed at what Harry had just told her.  "Really?" she asked.  Harry nodded, and she smiled. 

"So do you, I mean would you like to be my…"  Harry swallowed.  "If you don't want to I can understand, but…."

"Harry, just ask me, already," Becca said smiling.

"Will you e my girlfriend?" he asked.  Becca grinned.

"Yes, Harry, I will be."  Harry grinned broadly.  He took her hand and they walked off.  Ron saw them and walked up to them curiously.

"Hello Ron," Becca said smiling.  Ron smiled back at her, somewhat, then turned to look at Harry.

"What's going on, Harry?  I thought you liked Hermione."

"Hermione?" Harry asked.  "Why would you think that?"

"Because you kept going on and on about a girl with brown hair and brown eyes," Ron answered.  Harry blushed as Becca looked at him.

"I was talking about Becca," he muttered.  Ron grinned.

"Really?  Hmm," he said.  With that Ron walked off.  Becca smiled at Harry.

"So, you kept going on and on about me?"  Harry blushed a deep red.  Becca laughed.

Jaci panted as she ran faster and faster.  She didn't know who or what she was running from, all she knew was that she had to get away, and get away fast.  She cried out as she tripped.  Slowly she looked around, and groaned silently.  It was all dark, so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.  Jaci held her breath as someone ran up to her, and she tried to back up against a tree.  It was to no avail, the person who was chasing her grabbed her.  Jaci instantly began yelling.

"Jaci!  Jaci!  Wake up!" Severus yelled.  They had been lying in his bed together, when he had been awakened by Jaci's crying out and yelling.  Now he was shaking her, trying to get her to wake up.

Jaci opened her eyes.  Tears covered her cheeks, and her nightshirt was stuck to her body which was drenched in sweat.  Severus sighed, and pulled her closer.  "Are you ok?  What's wrong babe?  Wow that was some nightmare, darling."  Severus started stroking her hair.  Jaci sighed and let herself be held, breathing in the delicious scent of Severus.

After a while, she pulled back and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  Severus gazed at her.  "Would you like to talk about your dream?" he asked quietly, knowing that she would. 

"I was running, through a forest.  Someone, someone was chasing me, someone I didn't want to be with…"

"Who?" he asked as Jaci's voice trailed off.

"I…I don't' know.  All I knew was that I had to get away, because the person was going to hurt me.  Then I tripped and fell.  I tried to get up against a tree, so they, whoever it was, wouldn't see me.  But they did and then…then  you woke me up."  Severus nodded.  He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I had to darling, you were clawing at everything even me," he said.  Jaci caught sight of the red marks that were forming on Severus' face and arms.  She gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, Severus, I …"  With that Jaci broke into sobs.

"No, no, darling don't' cry."  Severus held her tighter, and kissed her gently.  Jaci tried to calm down.  After a few minutes, she was only sniffling.  

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.  Severus pulled back and lifted her face up.

"Love, don't' be.  They will heal.  I've got some cream for it.  _I'll_ be fine.  But you, baby you look so bewildered about this dream.  Calm down, I'll never let anything happen to you, _ever_."  Jaci smiled.  "That's better."  Severus kissed away the rest of her tears from her face.  Jaci gently ran her fingers over the marks on his arms.  Severus watched her.

"Do they hurt?" Jaci asked.

"No, not even a little," Severus answered.  He bent his head to kiss her gently.  Jaci sighed before his lips touched hers.  He placed his hands on her waist and brought her to lay on top of him, his hands going under her shirt to roam her back.  Jaci groaned and pulled him closer to her.  She always felt safe and secure with him, even though she was still worried about the dream.

But as she felt Severus tug off her shirt, she forgot everything but him.

The next morning, Jaci awoke in Severus' arms.  Smiling she gazed up at his sleeping face.  She couldn't believe that years back, she had believed this man to be cruel and heartless, mean and unable to love or care for anything other than the house cup.  Now that she was his, and she loved him.  She knew that he had a heart and could be gentle and sweet.  She ran her hands over his hair, moving some away from his face.

Severus awoke with a smile as well, reaching over to hold Jaci.  He was surprised when he found that she wasn't there.  Quickly, he got up, pulling his bathrobe on and went searching for her.  He found her in his study, curled up with a glass of iced orange juice and a book.  He chuckled, causing her to look at him with a smile.

"Good morning, darling," Severus said.  "How are you feeling?"  he walked over to her.  Jaci moved so Severus could sit behind her.  Severus obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist, and putting his head on her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Better," she answered.  Severus kissed her neck.

"Good, I'm glad."  Jaci suppressed a sigh.  She hated lying to him.  Truth be told, that wasn't the fist time she'd had that dream.  She had it twice before.  Severus looked up at her.  He was worried about her.  She seemed uneasy and that troubled him.  He pulled her closer to him.

"What's that you're reading?" Severus asked, wanting to get her mind off the dream.

"Oh, it's a book about ghosts and poltergeists in the muggle world."

"Really?" Severus moved the book a bit to read it better.

"Yes, I love it.  I hope to go to New Orleans one of these days."  Severus smiled.

"You will," he said.  Jaci turned to look at him curiously.

"How do you know?"  Severus smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just do," he answered.  Jaci laughed.  She stood and stretched.  

"I must be going love," she said.  "I have a test I need to study for in Herbology and in Potions."  Severus smirked.

"And how do you like your potions master?" he asked.  Jaci smiled.

"Ooh, I hate him.  He's the most horrid man ever!  All he does is make us do work and work."  She winked.  Jaci leaned down and whispered in his ear.  "But can you keep a secret?"  Severus nodded.  "I've got the hots for the old DADA professor, you know Lupin."  She squealed and ran out of the door, with Severus close behind her.  Laughing, she went back to the bedrooms.  Severus caught her and carried her to the bed.  He held her down and growled.

"What was it that you said?" he asked.  Jaci smiled and locked her arms around his neck.

"That I love you and only you."  Severus grinned and kissed her.

"That's right."

"And how about you, professor?"

"Hmm, well Madam Pomfrey will do," he said.  Jaci smacked his arm laughing.

"Severus, you're horrible!"  He chuckled.  Jaci loved it when he did that, because it was deep and throaty.

"I know, I know, but I love you."

"And I you.  Now let me up.  I need to study for my horrid class."  Severus laughed, and helped her up.  He walked her to the door.

"I'll see you at dinner." 

Jaci smiled.  "Yes, you will.  Good-bye love."  Jaci kissed his cheek and walked outside.

Kristie has a smile on her face as she woke up.  She stretched and then looked around.  Her smile grew to a grin as she spotted Draco sitting in a chair, still in his Quidditch robes and asleep.

Madam Pomfrey walked in, a grim smile on her face.  Kristie didn't' know what to make of it.  Madam Pomfrey quickly walked over to her and whispered.  "Miss Madrigal, I need you to get Mr. Malfoy out of here, you see, I must talk to you and I haven't been able to make him leave."  Kristie nodded.  Madam Pomfrey walked to her office, where she could see if Draco was leaving.  Kristie took in a deep breath.  _What's wrong with me?  Sighing, she tapped Draco's shoulder._

"Draco, Draco…"

Draco woke up.  "Kris?  Kris what's wrong?"  He quickly took her hand.  Kristie smiled.

"I'm fine Draco, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything, darling, name it."  Kristie smiled again and kissed him.

"Could you go find Becca, tell her I want a change of clothes.  Wait for her in The Great Hall, and bring the clothes to me?"  Draco smiled.  He stood and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Sure, I'll be back soon.  Take care."  With that, he ran off.  Madam Pomfrey ran to Kristie and took her hand.  

"What is it Madam Pomfrey?  You're starting to worry me."

"Miss Madrigal, you're…you're expecting a baby."

Kristie stared at her.  "Excuse me?"  Madam Pomfrey nodded.  "Oh, oh my God…"

Chapter 19: Jealousy, pure jealousy 

Becca looked over at Kristie that night at dinner.  She seemed different, like something was on her mind.  She sighed.  "Becca, hello?" Becca's roommate Trish said.

"Huh?  Oh, I'm sorry,  you were saying?"

Trish smirked.  "Finally.  I was asking you fi you really are going out with Harry."  Becca smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."  She looked down the table where Harry normally sat, but he wasn't there.  She sighed.  Suddenly someone placed their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said.  Becca smiled.

"I wonder, could it be…Harry?"

"How'd you guess?"  Laughing, Harry sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Trish glared.  Becca was completely and totally ignoring her and she didn't like being ignored.  All Becca kept doing was talking to Harry, and laughing with Harry.  Grumbling, she stood up and began walking out of The Great Hall.

"Did you hear about Potter and Leza?" wall all Trish kept hearing on the way out.  Frustrated, she turned to a group of people discussing Harry and Becca.

"Too bad she's _only going out with him 'cause he's famous."  She turned and walked away, leaving people shocked._

By the next two months the whole school knew that Becca and Harry were an item, and they thought that Becca was only going out with Harry because he was famous.  Everyone but Jaci, Kristie, Draco, Snape, and the rest of the family, that is.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you could explain the homework Professor Flitwick gave us," Becca said, walking timidly over to Hermione.  She was always shy and nervous around her and Ron.  She wanted them to like her, and at first they had.  Until they heard the rumors, at least Hermione believed them.  Ron didn't' .

"Humph, why would I do that?" Hermione asked coldly.  She stood and walked out of the common room.  Becca looked surprised at first, then shocked.  Harry, whom had seen and heard the whole thing, felt his blood begin to boil.  He walked over to Becca, who gave him a false smile.

"Umm, I guess she's busy.  I'll just go and finish up my homework.  I'll see you at dinner."  She kissed his cheek and ran up to her dorm room.  Harry could hear her sniffling as she ran up the stone steps.  Fists curled, he left the common room in search of Hermione.  He found her in the library.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.  Hermione looked innocently at him.

"What was what all about?"

"Don't' play stupid Hermione.  Why were you so mean to Becca.  You know she's sensitive!"  Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, she's so sensitive."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Oh Harry, she's just using you to get famous!"  Harry looked at her surprised.

"No, no she wouldn't do that, not Becca."

Hermione sighed.  "The whole school knows Harry.  Well, most of the school knows.  Listen I have to go, I'll see you later."  Hermione walked off leaving Harry puzzled.

Becca stopped crying.  She sighed and walked over to her trunk, smiling.  She had bought Harry some new Quidditch gear.  It was a late valentine's day gift.  Harry had bought her some jewelry, but Becca hadn't had enough money.  So she'd told him that she'd owed.  She was going to give it to him that night after dinner.

Sighing, she put it back in her trunk.  It was almost time for dinner, so she rushed back down.  Dinner was over, but no one had left yet.  Becca grumbled, because she wanted to see the look on Harry's face when he opened her gift.  _So what if no one else has left.  I want Harry to see his gift!_

She leaned over to Harry.  "Let's go.  I have something for you," she whispered.  Harry gave her a stare that made her feel uneasy.  He looked around.

"No one else has left.  They'll stare."

"Who cares?  Come on Harry."  Becca tugged at his hand, but he roughly took it back.  "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Everyone will look at us."

"So?  That's never bothered you before."  With that Harry exploded.

"Well, little miss attention grabber!  It's over.  I'm done with you.  You want to get even more famous, then go date Lockhart!"  Harry stood and left, leaving Becca shocked.

Everyone but Becca's family and the teachers clapped Becca looked around with tears in her eyes.  Then got up and ran to the common room.  When she got there, she saw Harry sitting in a chair by the fire.  He didn't see her and she didn't care.  Becca ran up to her room, took the present out and walked back down.  She walked over to Harry and threw it on his lap, startling him.

"There, what I wanted to give you.  I don't know what the hell you meant in The Great Hall, but if you want it to be over between us, then fine!  I don't care!"  With that Becca ran back up to her room.

Harry gazed at the gift.  He sighed as curiosity got the better of him and he took off the wrapper.  "Wow," he breathed.  It was brand new gear, along with some chocolate frogs and some new broomstick care refills.  Becca had known he was running low.

Now he felt bad.  _But, she was using me, or was she?_  He spent the rest of the night thinking and ignoring the congratulations from the rest of the students for breaking up with Becca.

Chapter 20: Will I ever see him again 

Jaci looked up at Severus, puzzled at what just happened.  By the look in his eyes, he didn't understand what happened either.  She sighed and walked over to Kristie.  "What happened?"  Kristie looked at her.

"I was just about to ask you the same," Kristie said.  Jaci sighed.

"Could you find out and tell me tomorrow?" Jaci said.

"Why not tonight?  I could meet you back here."

Jaci glanced up at Severus.  "I…I have plans.  Just tell me tomorrow."  Kristie nodded.

Jaci walked off.  She smiled as she felt someone's eyes on her and she knew it had to be Severus.  She walked to her quarters and began making him a drink.  When he walked on.  Jaci smiled.

"Hello," he growled into her.  Jaci smiled.  She turned.

"Do you know why Becca and Harry are fighting?"  Severus' face turned hard.

"No," he said.  Jaci sighed.  Everytime she mentioned Harry, Ron, or Hermione, Severus would get a look of pure venom in his eye.

"_Why do you hate them Severus?" Jaci asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to look at her._

"Who are you…."

"You know _very well whom I'm talking about Severus Snape, so don't' you start on that."  Severus glared at her for a few seconds.  Then he sighed._

He moved away from her and sat on her couch.  Jaci moved to sit next to him to him, when there came a knock on the door.  Jaci froze.  Severus looked up at her urgently.  "Go into the bedroom.  Here take your things and your glass."  Jaci nodded.  Severus helped her take her things to the bedroom.  Jaci sat on the bed, the curtains pulled shut tight.  She heard Severus open the door.

"Hello, Severus.  I hope I'm not disturbing you," Jaci heard Albus Dumbledore say.

"Of course not headmaster, please come in," Severus said, leading Dumbledore in.  "Would you like something to drink, headmaster?"

"No, Severus, I'm afraid I do not come with good news."

"Is it about HIM?" Dumbledore sighed and nodded.  Severus felt his face go pale.  "What…what do I have to do, headmaster?"  Dumbledore sighed again.

"You have to go to Voldemort again.  We need you to spy again Severus.  We need to know his next moves."  Severus nodded.

"I will go to him tomorrow, headmaster.  I will not fail you."  Dumbledore hugged Severus.

"Take care old friend, and make sure that you tell everyone dear to you of your plans," Dumbledore said, eyeing the door that led to Severus' room.  Severus nodded.

"Good day, headmaster, and I will take care."  With that Dumbledore walked out.  Severus sighed.

Jaci couldn't move.  _Severus, going to Voldemort?_  At first Jaci and her family hadn't known much about Voldemort, since her parents didn't tell them until they had gotten their letters, and then not even they had known a lot about Voldemort, because it had mainly surrounded England, not America.

_He's going to him?  But, but then that means he's a **Death Eater**?_  Severus walked into the room.

"Jaci?" he said.  He pulled back the curtains to look for her.  He found her there, sitting on the bed, shocked.  Severus sighed.  "I guess you heard."

Jaci took a deep shaky breath, and nodded.  "You're a Death Eater?  I…I thought that was just a tattoo, like the ones we get in the muggle world."  Jaci took his left arm and rolled the sleeve back, exposing the mark.  "I didn't know it was _the mark."  Jaci looked up at him, with tears in her eyes._

"Jaci, please let me explain," he said.  Jaci shook her head.

"No, Severus, I don't want to hear it," Jaci said, getting off the bed.  She turned to look at him.  "So that's why you hate them huh?"

"No, Jaci, please."  Severus grabbed her by the arm.  "Let me explain."

"No, Severus, I don't want to."

"Damn it!  Would you bloody listen to me?" Severus pulled her roughly to him.  "You _need to know in case, in case I don't come back." _

Jaci looked up at him.  "What do you mean by that?" 

Severus sighed.  "Jaci I was a Death Eater, but soon I realized that I didn't want to do that anymore.  I didn't' want to hurt people, just because they were not magical, so I turned myself in to Dumbledore, and I stayed as a spy.  I don't hate Granger, Weasley, and Potter because I'm a Death Eater.  I _dislike them for different reasons."_

"Wait, wait.  Let me take this all in."  Jaci sat down on the bed with a hand on her head.  She took in deep breaths.  Soon she heard Severus curse.

"Babe, don't' pass out.  Remember your blood pressure."  Severus took her into his arms, and held her gently.  Jaci continued to take deep breaths until she calmed down.

"Severus what do you mean in case you don't come back?" Jaci asked after being quiet for a while.  Severus sighed.

"Jaci, Voldemort isn't a person who will take people back with open arms.  The last time I went to him, I came back badly hurt.  I stayed in the hospital wing for a week.  I don't know what will happen this time."  Jaci saw something in Severus' eyes she had never seen before, fear.  She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I don't' want you to go."

"I know darling, but I must.  Dumbledore needs me to go."

"And I _need you to stay Severus."  Jaci began to kiss his neck.  Severus groaned, and pulled back._

"I'll come back to you, Jaci one way or another I promise.  Even if I don't come back with my body, only as a memory in your dreams.  Remember Jaci, that I love you and I'll always be with you."

Jaci nodded, as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Becca looked up as Kristie walked in.  "What's wrong?" Kristie asked.  Becca sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, and I don't care if I _never_ see Harry again!  Now please Kristie, I know you mean well, but leave me alone."  Becca buried her herself back under her blanket.  She didn't know what was going on with Harry, but she didn't care if he didn't want to be with her, then fine!

Kristie sighed as she closed the door to the room.  She placed a hand on her stomach, where her now three month old baby was.  She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. 

_When am I gonna tell Draco?_  She groaned and went to her room.

Jaci tried not to cry as she held onto Severus.  "I leave in the morning," he said into her ear.  Jaci took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know," she answered.  Severus leaned down and gently kissed her.  He looked into her eyes deeply.

"Will you stay with me tonight?  Will you let me love you again?"  Jaci nodded.  Severus pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her again. 

Jaci tried not to cry at how tender and gentle it was that night and how before she fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, she heard Severus say, "I love you."

She awoke alone, searched but did not find him.  She cried alone, because she knew he had gone, gone without a kiss, without reassurance.  She cried because she did not know if she would ever see him again.

The end


	19. Chapter 19: Jealousy, Pure Jealousy

Chapter 19: Jealousy, pure jealousy 

Becca looked over at Kristie that night at dinner.  She seemed different, like something was on her mind.  She sighed.  "Becca, hello?" Becca's roommate Trish said.

"Huh?  Oh, I'm sorry,  you were saying?"

Trish smirked.  "Finally.  I was asking you fi you really are going out with Harry."  Becca smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."  She looked down the table where Harry normally sat, but he wasn't there.  She sighed.  Suddenly someone placed their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said.  Becca smiled.

"I wonder, could it be…Harry?"

"How'd you guess?"  Laughing, Harry sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Trish glared.  Becca was completely and totally ignoring her and she didn't like being ignored.  All Becca kept doing was talking to Harry, and laughing with Harry.  Grumbling, she stood up and began walking out of The Great Hall.

"Did you hear about Potter and Leza?" wall all Trish kept hearing on the way out.  Frustrated, she turned to a group of people discussing Harry and Becca.

"Too bad she's _only going out with him 'cause he's famous."  She turned and walked away, leaving people shocked._

By the next two months the whole school knew that Becca and Harry were an item, and they thought that Becca was only going out with Harry because he was famous.  Everyone but Jaci, Kristie, Draco, Snape, and the rest of the family, that is.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you could explain the homework Professor Flitwick gave us," Becca said, walking timidly over to Hermione.  She was always shy and nervous around her and Ron.  She wanted them to like her, and at first they had.  Until they heard the rumors, at least Hermione believed them.  Ron didn't' .

"Humph, why would I do that?" Hermione asked coldly.  She stood and walked out of the common room.  Becca looked surprised at first, then shocked.  Harry, whom had seen and heard the whole thing, felt his blood begin to boil.  He walked over to Becca, who gave him a false smile.

"Umm, I guess she's busy.  I'll just go and finish up my homework.  I'll see you at dinner."  She kissed his cheek and ran up to her dorm room.  Harry could hear her sniffling as she ran up the stone steps.  Fists curled, he left the common room in search of Hermione.  He found her in the library.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.  Hermione looked innocently at him.

"What was what all about?"

"Don't' play stupid Hermione.  Why were you so mean to Becca.  You know she's sensitive!"  Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, she's so sensitive."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Oh Harry, she's just using you to get famous!"  Harry looked at her surprised.

"No, no she wouldn't do that, not Becca."

Hermione sighed.  "The whole school knows Harry.  Well, most of the school knows.  Listen I have to go, I'll see you later."  Hermione walked off leaving Harry puzzled.

Becca stopped crying.  She sighed and walked over to her trunk, smiling.  She had bought Harry some new Quidditch gear.  It was a late valentine's day gift.  Harry had bought her some jewelry, but Becca hadn't had enough money.  So she'd told him that she'd owed.  She was going to give it to him that night after dinner.

Sighing, she put it back in her trunk.  It was almost time for dinner, so she rushed back down.  Dinner was over, but no one had left yet.  Becca grumbled, because she wanted to see the look on Harry's face when he opened her gift.  _So what if no one else has left.  I want Harry to see his gift!_

She leaned over to Harry.  "Let's go.  I have something for you," she whispered.  Harry gave her a stare that made her feel uneasy.  He looked around.

"No one else has left.  They'll stare."

"Who cares?  Come on Harry."  Becca tugged at his hand, but he roughly took it back.  "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Everyone will look at us."

"So?  That's never bothered you before."  With that Harry exploded.

"Well, little miss attention grabber!  It's over.  I'm done with you.  You want to get even more famous, then go date Lockhart!"  Harry stood and left, leaving Becca shocked.

Everyone but Becca's family and the teachers clapped Becca looked around with tears in her eyes.  Then got up and ran to the common room.  When she got there, she saw Harry sitting in a chair by the fire.  He didn't see her and she didn't care.  Becca ran up to her room, took the present out and walked back down.  She walked over to Harry and threw it on his lap, startling him.

"There, what I wanted to give you.  I don't know what the hell you meant in The Great Hall, but if you want it to be over between us, then fine!  I don't care!"  With that Becca ran back up to her room.

Harry gazed at the gift.  He sighed as curiosity got the better of him and he took off the wrapper.  "Wow," he breathed.  It was brand new gear, along with some chocolate frogs and some new broomstick care refills.  Becca had known he was running low.

Now he felt bad.  _But, she was using me, or was she?  He spent the rest of the night thinking and ignoring the congratulations from the rest of the students for breaking up with Becca._


	20. Chapter 20: Will I Ever See Him Again?

Chapter 20: Will I ever see him again 

Jaci looked up at Severus, puzzled at what just happened.  By the look in his eyes, he didn't understand what happened either.  She sighed and walked over to Kristie.  "What happened?"  Kristie looked at her.

"I was just about to ask you the same," Kristie said.  Jaci sighed.

"Could you find out and tell me tomorrow?" Jaci said.

"Why not tonight?  I could meet you back here."

Jaci glanced up at Severus.  "I…I have plans.  Just tell me tomorrow."  Kristie nodded.

Jaci walked off.  She smiled as she felt someone's eyes on her and she knew it had to be Severus.  She walked to her quarters and began making him a drink.  When he walked on.  Jaci smiled.

"Hello," he growled into her.  Jaci smiled.  She turned.

"Do you know why Becca and Harry are fighting?"  Severus' face turned hard.

"No," he said.  Jaci sighed.  Everytime she mentioned Harry, Ron, or Hermione, Severus would get a look of pure venom in his eye.

"_Why do you hate them Severus?" Jaci asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to look at her._

"Who are you…."

"You know _very well whom I'm talking about Severus Snape, so don't' you start on that."  Severus glared at her for a few seconds.  Then he sighed._

He moved away from her and sat on her couch.  Jaci moved to sit next to him to him, when there came a knock on the door.  Jaci froze.  Severus looked up at her urgently.  "Go into the bedroom.  Here take your things and your glass."  Jaci nodded.  Severus helped her take her things to the bedroom.  Jaci sat on the bed, the curtains pulled shut tight.  She heard Severus open the door.

"Hello, Severus.  I hope I'm not disturbing you," Jaci heard Albus Dumbledore say.

"Of course not headmaster, please come in," Severus said, leading Dumbledore in.  "Would you like something to drink, headmaster?"

"No, Severus, I'm afraid I do not come with good news."

"Is it about HIM?" Dumbledore sighed and nodded.  Severus felt his face go pale.  "What…what do I have to do, headmaster?"  Dumbledore sighed again.

"You have to go to Voldemort again.  We need you to spy again Severus.  We need to know his next moves."  Severus nodded.

"I will go to him tomorrow, headmaster.  I will not fail you."  Dumbledore hugged Severus.

"Take care old friend, and make sure that you tell everyone dear to you of your plans," Dumbledore said, eyeing the door that led to Severus' room.  Severus nodded.

"Good day, headmaster, and I will take care."  With that Dumbledore walked out.  Severus sighed.

Jaci couldn't move.  _Severus, going to Voldemort?_  At first Jaci and her family hadn't known much about Voldemort, since her parents didn't tell them until they had gotten their letters, and then not even they had known a lot about Voldemort, because it had mainly surrounded England, not America.

_He's going to him?  But, but then that means he's a **Death Eater**?_  Severus walked into the room.

"Jaci?" he said.  He pulled back the curtains to look for her.  He found her there, sitting on the bed, shocked.  Severus sighed.  "I guess you heard."

Jaci took a deep shaky breath, and nodded.  "You're a Death Eater?  I…I thought that was just a tattoo, like the ones we get in the muggle world."  Jaci took his left arm and rolled the sleeve back, exposing the mark.  "I didn't know it was _the mark."  Jaci looked up at him, with tears in her eyes._

"Jaci, please let me explain," he said.  Jaci shook her head.

"No, Severus, I don't want to hear it," Jaci said, getting off the bed.  She turned to look at him.  "So that's why you hate them huh?"

"No, Jaci, please."  Severus grabbed her by the arm.  "Let me explain."

"No, Severus, I don't want to."

"Damn it!  Would you bloody listen to me?" Severus pulled her roughly to him.  "You _need to know in case, in case I don't come back." _

Jaci looked up at him.  "What do you mean by that?" 

Severus sighed.  "Jaci I was a Death Eater, but soon I realized that I didn't want to do that anymore.  I didn't' want to hurt people, just because they were not magical, so I turned myself in to Dumbledore, and I stayed as a spy.  I don't hate Granger, Weasley, and Potter because I'm a Death Eater.  I _dislike them for different reasons."_

"Wait, wait.  Let me take this all in."  Jaci sat down on the bed with a hand on her head.  She took in deep breaths.  Soon she heard Severus curse.

"Babe, don't' pass out.  Remember your blood pressure."  Severus took her into his arms, and held her gently.  Jaci continued to take deep breaths until she calmed down.

"Severus what do you mean in case you don't come back?" Jaci asked after being quiet for a while.  Severus sighed.

"Jaci, Voldemort isn't a person who will take people back with open arms.  The last time I went to him, I came back badly hurt.  I stayed in the hospital wing for a week.  I don't know what will happen this time."  Jaci saw something in Severus' eyes she had never seen before, fear.  She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I don't' want you to go."

"I know darling, but I must.  Dumbledore needs me to go."

"And I _need you to stay Severus."  Jaci began to kiss his neck.  Severus groaned, and pulled back._

"I'll come back to you, Jaci one way or another I promise.  Even if I don't come back with my body, only as a memory in your dreams.  Remember Jaci, that I love you and I'll always be with you."

Jaci nodded, as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Becca looked up as Kristie walked in.  "What's wrong?" Kristie asked.  Becca sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, and I don't care if I _never_ see Harry again!  Now please Kristie, I know you mean well, but leave me alone."  Becca buried her herself back under her blanket.  She didn't know what was going on with Harry, but she didn't care if he didn't want to be with her, then fine!

Kristie sighed as she closed the door to the room.  She placed a hand on her stomach, where her now three month old baby was.  She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. 

_When am I gonna tell Draco?_  She groaned and went to her room.

Jaci tried not to cry as she held onto Severus.  "I leave in the morning," he said into her ear.  Jaci took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know," she answered.  Severus leaned down and gently kissed her.  He looked into her eyes deeply.

"Will you stay with me tonight?  Will you let me love you again?"  Jaci nodded.  Severus pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her again. 

Jaci tried not to cry at how tender and gentle it was that night and how before she fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, she heard Severus say, "I love you."

She awoke alone, searched but did not find him.  She cried alone, because she knew he had gone, gone without a kiss, without reassurance.  She cried because she did not know if she would ever see him again.

The end


End file.
